


Time Travel Adventure

by Toonsgirl27



Category: Disney - Fandom, Zootopia, wildehopps - Fandom
Genre: AU, BacktotheFuturereferences, Evil Ex, F/M, Forbidden Love, Is love possible, Judy loves Nick, Nick Wilde/Judy Hopps - Freeform, Nick loves Judy, OC villian - Freeform, The future is doomed, Time Travel, Time Travel Romance, Trouble, mild violence, must not mess with time and space, originally posted on fanfiction.net and deviantart, plutonium - Freeform, sciencefiction, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonsgirl27/pseuds/Toonsgirl27
Summary: AU Zootopia. Nick Wilde travels back in time to stop his exgirlfriend, Kathleen from dumping him. When he accidentally saves Judy Hopps, a new friendship forms between them. Nick cannot fall in love with someone from the past, without alternating the future? Can he? Read this story and find out!





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever made a mistake that was so bad that you wish you can fix it? Have you ever wished you can go back in time and fix your life? Many mammals felt that way. One of them was a red fox, Nick Wilde.

Nick Wilde was thrilled! After being in a hosiptal for a year, he was finally released! 

He was in a car crash that had put him in a coma for almost a year and now he has awakened. 

During his time at the hospital, the only ones that visited Nick in the hospital were his mother, his friends Finnick (a fennec fox), Honey (a honey badger), and Clawhauser (a cheetah). They all brought him get-well cards, and flowers and always stayed with him until visiting hours were over.

It was very strange that during all that, Nick's girlfriend, Kathleen, never came to visit. 

The red fox thought that was strange too, but had thought that she was busy in office. 

"I have to see her!" He said to himself, excitedly. "Boy won't she be surprised once she sees that I am awake!" 

He ran out of the hosiptal and took the bus downtown. 

After reaching her three-story apartment in Savannah Central, Nick ran upstairs and rang the doorbell. Anticipating Kathleen's prescence, Nick made sure his fur was slicked back and his flowers were not ruined. The door opened and Nick held his breath. But instead of Kathleen, it was a different fox! A male fox! At first, Nick thought he got the wrong house, until his girlfriend appeared in the doorway. 

Kathleen was a little surprised to see Nick awake and at her home. When asked by Nick who the male fox was, Kathleen showed him her wedding ring. Nick's mouth fell open and his eyes widened like pancakes. Flowers fell from his paws to the doormat. It turned that this male fox was her husband! 

Nick asked Kathleen what was wrong with him. Whateve it was that he hfad done to her, he was sorry! 

But Kathleen won't give him straight answers. All she told him was that he messed up. He was supposed to come to her party but messed up by not calling her he could not make it! And it was too late. She's married now. 

It had been two years since that dark day. Nick had tried very hard to forget about Kathleen! He had tried dating other vixens but none of them lasted longer than three months! Now the red fox was lying around in his bed, looking dull and solemn. Beer cans were lying around the floor, his bed looked like it hadn't been made in days. Sad music blared from his radio.

"Why did she leave me?" the fox cried in his pillow. "Why did she leave me for another fox?" Doesn't she love me anymore? Where did I go wrong?"

Just then, there was knock on the door.

"Yo Nick, open up!" A deep voice yelled.

"Not now Finnick!" Nick whimpered. "Can't you see that I need to be alone?" He buried his muzzle into the pillow.

But the door swished open and it was a small and grumpy fennec fox. He marched over to Nick's bed and poked him harshly in the side.

"Look pal," Finnick grumbled. "It's been two years since Kathleen dumped you and you have got to stop this mourning!"

"Easy for you to say!" Nick groaned, his eyes wet. No one understood his heartbreak.

His friend rolled his eyes. Finnick felt sorry for Nick but seeing him in this pity state was a bit much. He roughly grabbed Nick's arm, pulling away from he bed.

"Let's get you out of your small and smelly apartment! We got plans!"

"Plans?" Nick's mind was a bit frazzled from all the mourning. "What plans?"

"Honey wants us over," said Finnick, grumpily as usual. "She wants to show off one of her crazy science experiments or something like that!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey shows the boys her greatest invention ever yet!

Finnick and Nick walked to Finnick's big black van. They hopped in and were off! As they were leaving Savannah Central, Nick could only wonder if spending time with his friends would help him forget about Kathleen. It was a long ride but the two foxes finally arrived at the Sandy Ridge in Sahara Square.

Finnick and Nick walked to Honey's house which is a ranch. They rang the doorbell but nobody answered.

"Where the heck is she!?" Finnick yelled impatiently. His fists were balled up.

"Cool your jets, Finnick," Nick rolled his eyes at his friend's attitude. "She was probably napping or something."

Suddenly, a honey badger quickly appeared from around the house.

"Boys, I am outside!" she said. "Come to the garage!"

"Couldn't you give us a heads up before we rang your doorbell!?" Finnick yelled.

Honey bonked Finnick on the head.

"Well excuse me!" she sassed. "I was adding last minute changes to my greatest invention ever!"

Nick laughed at the exchange between them.

Finnick only growled at Nick to shut up as he rubbed his head.

"Follow me!" Honey chirped. "I want to show you something!"

Thus the two foxes followed Honey to her garage in the background. They went inside and took a look around at their surroundings. There were lots of gadgets and gimmicks galore everywhere! There was an old computer, a chemistry lab, a watch with all kinds of buttons. There was even a robot, called the Eco-Bot 3000, that was used to crush soda cans and threw them in the recycling!

"Honey, you sure make the coolest inventions!" Nick commented as he looked at a pack of erasable markers. "You should sell some of them!"

"I am proud of them!" Honey beamed looking at her collection proudly. Her smile turned into a frown at Nick's second comment. "Unfortunately I do not think the rest of city would be interested to buy my inventions." She threw her paws up in frustration. "They think I'm crazy!"

"Gee, I wonder why," Finnick muttered sarcastically. Unlike Nick he was not looking at any of the inventions.

Honey heard the fennec fox and gave him another hit to the head.

"Ow!" Finnick cried, rubbing his head. "What did you do that for?"

Before Honey could retort, Nick quickly got in between them.

"So Honey!" he smiled nervously. "Why don't we see your new invention?"

Lucky for him, Honey brightened up and remembered the reason she called them over.

"Of course!" she shouted. The honey badger went to a big object, which you cannot see because it was covered by a white drape. "Boys, I give you my greatest invention ever of all mammalkind! Woohoo!"

"Just get to the point!" Finnick barked.

Honey ignored him but pulled the drape off her invention.

"I give you the TIME TRAVELER!"

What stood before Nick and his friends was a long red convertible with a medium-sized rocket in the back. In the front seat, was a big computer screen with a keyboard of many buttons. There were two seats in th front, and two seats in the back. The car had a set of four white and red wheels. A golden number 2016 was written on one side of the door.

"This baby can travel you back in time!" Honey explained excitedly. "Isn't this exciting!?" What do you think?"

Nick's lips parted at the sight of Thr invention. His friend built a time machine!? He walked over to the car and touched the edge of the sideview mirror.

"Amazing," the red fox gave out a whistle. "But how does this...work?"

"You just drive in it like you would with any car," Honey answered, giving her invention a gentle pat. "Only except there are-

"Impossible!" Finnick interrupted her. "Nobody can travel back in time or to the future!"

"They can now!" Honey responded in a 'don't-talk-back-at-me' tone. She opened the car door. "Here are a few steps to do before you travel in time. First, you initiate the key. Second, you type in the year, country, and city into the computer. Last, you press the big green button, and you'll be on your way to your destination!"

"Cool!" Nick said, amazed. "How many miles does this car run?"

"It is designed to run at 88 miles per hour," Honey answered. "This car is electrical and also requires a power of 1.21 giggawats. So you would need plutonium as a fuel."

"Have you tested the car?" Nick asked.

"Weell...no," Honey smiled sheepishly.

Nick just frowned.

"Well this proves my point!" Finnick barked. "Time traveling is impossible!"

"It ain't so!" Honey retorted. "You know what's great about traveling in the past?"

"No!"

"You could learn about the past or fix your past mistakes so that your future would not look so bleak!"

"Guys, knock it off!" Nick scolded them. Suddenly an idea hit the red fox. "Wait a minute, Honey! Did you say 'fix your past mistakes so your future won't be bleak?'"

"Yes," Honey nodded.

A spark of hope began to develop in Nick's heart.

"So if I were to go back in time and stop Kathleen from breaking up with me so I'd end up being married to her, would that work?"

Honey and Finnick looked at him as if had grown a second head.

"You're still thinking about her!?" Honey and Finnick exclaimed.

Nick covered his ears in pain. Geez, his friends can be loud!

"Sorry, I can't help it! I love her!"

"Yes, but Kathleen doesn't love you," Honey shook her head with a dissapointed sigh. "If she did, she would have waited for you until you came out of the coma!"

"Look," Nick continued trying to get his friend to answer his question. "If I were to do that, would it work or not?"

"Possibly," Honey answered hesitantly. "I don't know! Like I said, I haven't given it a test drive!"

"Well, maybe I can be the first do it!" Nick stated happily, as he hopped in the car. The passenger seat, that is. "I called shotgun! Woohoo!" The red fox turned to the small one. "Finnick come with me!"

"What!?" Finnick was flabbergasted. "Why me!?"

"Because you are the only one who can drive!" Nick smirked. "Not to mention that I cannot drive myself."

"Do I have to go on this crazy adventure with you." the fennec scowled.

"Hey, I'll give you a pack of Indian beer if you come with me!" The red fox sang in a sing-song voice.

"Tempting, but no!" Finnick stood his ground.

"Come on Finnick!" Nick coaxed. "It'll be worth doing something other than hustling. And I promise not to ask you anymore favors!"

The small fox thought for a while. Then he let out a long sigh. "Oh all right!"

"Yes!" Nick shouted.

"But only because someone needs to keep an eye on you!" Finnick grumbled as he opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Okay, boys there are some rules to follow: 1) You can't tell anyone that you are from the future. 2) Don't come into contact with your past selves. 3) Don't steal any objects from the past. 4) Don't mention anything about the future to anyone."

"Um, we are only going back two years into the past," Nick reminded her.

"Yes but better be safe than sorry," Honey replied.

She gave a golden and blue key to Finick ho put it in. The engine was on.

Nick typed in the computer:

2015, Savannah Central, Zootopia

Honey pulled out a walkie-talkie that has a radar. "I'll be using the Time Traveler checker to see how well you boys are doing. Just to make sure you are safe."

"Got it!" Nick winked.

"Whatever," Finnick shrugged.

Nick pressed the green button. "Look out past, here we come!"

The next thing Nick knew, he and Finnick drove the car out of the garage and toward the front yard until they dissappeared into thin air!


	3. Chapter three

The Time Traveler traveled in a vortex where you can see blurry colors of pink and purple. The machine was going so fast that Nick and Finnick felt their lips blowing! Nick gripped his seat very tightly. He was afraid that any minute he might fall out of the car!

"How much longer?" Finnick finally asked after what felt like an hour. His paws gripped on the wheel. Even he was not used to driving this fast.

"I don't know!" Nick shouted back. The ride should not be long for them. After all, they are only going back in two years.

Suddenly, the Time Traveler began to decrease its speed very slowly. The boys realized that perhaps, they were reaching their destination soon!

Finally, the car appeared in a parking lot of Bug Burger in Savannah Central.

"So..," Nick drawled out. "Did it work?"

"I don't know!" Finnick shrugged, feeling annoyed. "I'm not the scientist!"

Nick just simply shrugged. He stepped out of the car and looked around the area. There were no signs telling him that this was the past.

"Well maybe I'll go inside and ask someone," Nick told Finnick before walking toward Bug Burger.

"While you're at it, being me a double bug burger and a chocolate milkshake!" Finnick ordered.

The door swung open and hit a bell on the ceiling, making a little ding sound.

Nick stepped inside the fast food joint, acting calm, cool, and collected. He did not want to give off the impression that he was not from here. Lucky for him, the place was not too crowded. The fox stood in line of three mammals who gave their orders to a grumpy deer. Despite being the fourth mammal in line, the line seemed to take a long time! Finally, it was Nick's turn.

"May I take your order?" a deer said in an grumpy voice. His nametag said Pronky.

"Um, one chocolate milkshake, one double bug burger, and one blueberry milkshake please!" Nick ordered. He had to say something to sound casual.

As the deer got his order ready, Nick called Pronky over.

"I have another question," Nick said, hesitantly. He took a deep breath. "What is the date? And what year?"

"You don't know?" Pronky said incredously.

"I lost my calendar," Nick answeed smoothly. "So now I am asking you!"

Pronky rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well, the date is June 3, 2015, stupid!"

"Yeah, stupid!" said Pronky's coworker, Bronk, who was standing next to him at the cash register.

Nick felt his heart jumping for joy! 'Whoa! Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle!' As soon as he paid for the food, he went out the door, shouting, "Thank you!" to the two deer.

"Finnick!" Nick yelled running down the parking lot. "It worked! It worked! Wohooo!"

His friend honked the horn to shush him. "Not so loud Nick! Everybody might hear you!"

The red fox kept running but stayed silent until he reached the Time Traveler.

"Here is your chocolate milkshake and burger!" Nick said as he handed the burger and drink to the small fox. "Finnick, we did it! We made it back to June 3, 2015!" He whispered.

Finnick's eyes widened and spit the chocolate liquid out of his lips.

"Seriously!?"

"Yes, I just asked the two deer the date today and they told me 'It's June 3, 2015!'" Nick replied excitedly.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Finnick whistled. Perhaps that crazy honey badger's machine was a success after all! He pondered in the date. "Say, isn't this the same day you got into that horrible accident?"

Nick's eyes widened. "Of course I do!" He answered solemnly. "In fact, the accident is happening tonight!"

"What time?" Finnick asked.

"I think the accident occurred around 7:20 because I recalled trying to get to Kathleen's party before 7:30pm," Nick answered.

"And that is when your relarionship went downhill," Finnick added. He took a bite of his burger, chewed it and swallowed.

"Yeah," Nick nodded. "But I am going to fix this mess! I am going to make up this missing year by spending time with Kathleen until my past self recovers, then we will go back into the future."

Finnick almost chocked on his food. "Are you nuts!? I don't want to stay here for another year! What if I ran into my past self?"

"You won't!" Nick assured him. "As long as we don't run into our past selves, nothing will go wrong. And I really can't live without Kathleeen, especially after what happened on this tragic day, that ruined our relationship."

Finnick sighed. "Fine, whatever it takes you to stop being sentimental. So what is the plan for tonight? Don't tell me we are going to save your past self so he can go to the party! Because there is no way I am letting you near you!"

"No, buddy!" The red fox scoffed. The old me is not going to the party! I'm going to the party!"

"Huh?" Finnick was confused. What was his friend talking about?


	4. Chapter four

Later that night, Nick and Finnick prepared to head over to a house where Kathleen's party would take place. They did not dressed up much. All the foxes did was groom their fur. Finnick started the car up and drove around the city at a moderate pace. His friend was reviewing to him about their plan.

"So, I was on my way to Kathleen's party when suddenly a drunk driver came out of niwhere and hit me! It made me miss the party, which made Kathleen think I stood her up!" Nick explained. "You and I are going to take a different route to the party so we won't be seen by my old self! I will arrive at the party and have a romantic night with Kathleen! And we will continued dating until the day my old self is released from the hosiptal (which will be in a year) and head back to the present where I can be welcomed home by Kathleen and our litter of-"

"Why are we doing this again?" Finnick interrupted. For some reason, he can't picture Kathleen being the wife of his friend. It made his stomach churn. 

"Because I love Kathleen!" Nick answered loudly.

"Yeah but she doesn't love you!" the small fox retorted. "It was really cruel of her to dump you just because you did not come to this party-don't you think?"

"I have always had trouble coming to our dates on time because we were always hustling," Nick said. "She even told me that if I was late or even missed out on our date again then she would dump me for good!"

"You know what I think?" Finnick asked. "I think she's overreacting!"

"Come on buddy! You got to help me! Please!" The red fox begged. "She's the only girl for me! None of the other vixens were as nice as her!"

"Fine, fine! But I still think you could do better!" Finnick mumbled. He typed the name of address onto the computer screen. "Good thing Honey installed the GPS in this car! So what route do you want me to take?"

The boys drove from Elm street straight to an intersection on Equine Road. On the left was Hound Highway. Nick remembered that was the street which the drunk driver had hit him.

"Keep going straight until you reach Kildeer Ave. and then we'll reach the party safe and sound," Nick directed his friend.

After the light turned green, they continued driving forward.

Three minutes later, a black car had arrived at the intersection. The driver was a fox, looking well dressed and worried.

"Gee, I hope I can make it it the party on time or else Kathleen will kill me!" The vulpine said to himself. "I know, I can take the Hound Highway for a shortcut!" And that is what he did.

Little did the fox know, a red car appeared out of nowhere from his right. The red car was having trouble staying in its lane and collided with the fox into a tree...

Meanwhile Nick and Finnick arrived at the party. It was held at a big house that had dark gray bricks and white window sills. There were Christmas lights wrapped around the two trees and chinese lanterns hanging from the house to one of the trees. The lights were on and you can hear loud music coming from the house. There were also a lot of parked cars around the building.

"Why don't you go inside and I'll park the car?" Finnick suggested as he dropped Nick off at the froot door. "All the good parking spots were already taken!"

The red fox obediently, got out of car.

"Where are you going to park the time traveler, Finnick?"

"Just a few blocks down from the house!" The fennec fox drove a little further down away from the party. He looked to the left and to the right hoping to find a good parking spot. But alas, it seemed that there were no parking spots available. The small fox grinned when he finally saw one parking space. Until he saw a sign that said No Parking. "This is going tobe a loooong night!" Finnick grumbled.

Nick rang the doorbell. Then the door opened to reveal a tall Vixen whose black fur had a sheen (almost like silver). She also had piercing gray eyes and short low-cut red dress.

Nick's eyes widened and blushed.

"Kathleen?"

Not that the fox did not remember what his ex looked like but he had to make sure that he was talking to the right vixen.

"Nick!" Kathleen purred. "About time you made it!"

She planted a kiss on his lips.

The dog closed his eyes in bliss but before he could kiss back, she pulled away.

"Get inside, loser!" Kathleen commanded. "It is time to dance!"

So Nick (ignoring the nickname) went inside the house and looked around. He saw most animal couples either kissing heavily on the white wall or dancing to the music in the living room. Others held their wine glasses while conversing with one other. There was a wolf bartender, making drinks for everybody.

Nobody greeted Nick or asked him if he would like a drink. That was strange to the red fox. Don't the animals know that he was here? Nevertheless, Nick was still thrilled to see Kathleen again for the first time in forever! He could not remember how much he missed her orange red fur or her seductive smile. Now that he was where he was supposed to be, our hero has a chance to make things right with Katleen, starting now! He was led to the dance floor in the living room and the couple began to sway thier hips togehter side by side.

"I was afraid you would not come!" Kathleen yelled over the loud music.

"Why?" Nick yelled back.

"You're always late!"

"Not entirely true!" the fox defended. The vulpine could remember a couple of times where he was on time for their dates-even if he was tardy most of the time. Or never showed up. "It is just that I had work!" Well, hustling mammals out of their money is not a real job but what choice did he have? He was a fox that could not get respect from other mammals.

Suddenly, Nick heard a high-pitched scream over the loud music. His eyes darted from left to right, trying to find the source of the sound. When his eyes went to the center of his vision, he gasped. Behind Kathleen was some crazy coyote with a knife! Swiftly, Nick ran around a confused Kathleen and stopped the coyote from trying to stab her.

"Hey what are you doing fox?" The coyote slurred. He had been drinking too much. "Get out of the way!"

"Not a chance, you drunkard!" Nick barked. He fought against the coyote making sure that he doesn't try to stab someone.

Everybody saw what was going on and stopped partying.

"Can somebody call the police, please!?" the fox yelled. Nick was irritated that all the mammals including his ex were just standing there and doing nothing. They looked too scared to move. Thankfully, the wolf bartender pulled out his cellphone and dialed 911.

The coyote yelled a war cry and tried to fight against Nick.

But the fox was still strong and determined to not let the coyote hurt his ex. He tried to pry the knife out of the coyote's paw, but got his own paw scratched by it in the process.

"Ouch!" Nick cried letting go of the coyote and held his paw. Looking at his paw, he could tell the cut looked a bit deep.

"I'm gonna hurt you!" The coyote slurred. "You messed up my plan!" He inched toward Nick but in his drunken stupor, tripped and fell flat on his muzzle. His knife fell from his paw on a rug.

Right on time, the ZPD police quickly stormed in, with their guns.

"What's going on?" Chief Bogo barked. His voice was so loud that it made everybody jump!

A shivering gray rabbit who had been hiding behind Kathleen's feet sprung up toward the chief.

"This coyote tried to kill me!" she cried. "We were dancing for a while when he took out a knife and chased me!"

Nick's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The coyote wasn't trying to kill Kathleen! He tried to kill a doe!

Chief Bogo looked to the fallen coyote. "How did he fall down? Who stopped him?"

The other mammals pointed to a still surprised Nick.

Later, Officers Fangmeyer and Delagato carried the coyote away from the party.

"Aw come on!" The coyote shouted. "I was only drunk!"

"Hold your tongue!" Chief Bogo shushed him. "Anything you say or do will be used against you in court!"

Everybody stood in the doorway watching the coyote being shoved into the police car. They whispered to each other things like "Can't you believe that? The coyote tried to kill that bunny!" and "It was a miracle that fox saved her!"

Meanwhile, Nick was tending to his wound by wrapping his ranger scout handkerchief around his paw. He felt a little something glomping him from behind. "Ah!"

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! YOU'RE MY HERO!" the mammal hugging him from behind was that same rabbit whom the coyote tried to harm. "OH IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, I WOULD HAVE NOT BE HERE!" The rabbit was overfilling with joy and relief of her life being saved by this wonderful fox.

Speaking of the fox, after he managed to keep his feet sturdy on the ground. He Turned to the rabbit. She had lavender eyes that sparkled like stars. For some reason, this made Nick's heart skip a beat. He didn't understand why, he was still in love with his ex, wasn't he? the vulpine brushed that thought away and decided to worry about later. It took him a while to speak from all the hugging and squeezing she was giving him.

"Um, Y-Your welcome Miss...?"

Judy Hopps!" the doe releaesed him, still beaming at him. "How can I ever repay you Mr...?"

"Nick Wilde." Darn it, why did he tell her his name? He is from the future so he cannot afford to make friends other than his ex!

"Oh Nick, your paw!" Judy exclaimed as soon as she noticed his wound.

"Don't worry about it," the red fox assured her. "It's wrapped up!"

That still did not put Judy at ease.

"Nick, your paw is still bleeding because I can tell how much blood your scarf has soaked!"

The fox examined his paw and was shocked to see how much blood he was loosing!

"Come with me!" Judy said, gently taking his paw in hers. "I can heal your wound!"

"Judy, there is no need!" Nick protested trying to yank his paw away from Judy. When he did, a shot of pain went up in his paw. "Ouch!"

"Look Nick," the rabbit soothed, gently taking paw again. "It is urgent that your paw gets properly treated or else you'll get an infection (or worse)! Now come with me!" And she led the fox away not listening to his protests.

Nick grumbled underneath his breath. Not that he was ungrateful but this was not how he planned this journey! He was supposed to be fixing things up with Kathleen! Now he is stuck with someone he unintentionally saved! What will Finnick and other predators say about him being with a bunny?

"All right, everybody!" Kathleen announced. "The cops are about to leave so let's get back to the party!"

The party animals cheered and dashed back into the house.

Kathleen searched around for her boyfriend but could not spot him. "Nick? Nick? Oh where is that loser?"

Just then, a tall and handsome gray fox strutted up to her from the house. This fox was dressed up in a black suit with a red tie and a dapper hat. He wrapped his arms around Kathleen's torso and gave her a kiss on the neck. Now you would think that Kathleen would push the gray fox away. Instead, she just snuggled deep into his arms.

"Kathy baby," the gray fox purred. "Forget that dumb Wilde. What do you say we go and some fun in your bedroom?"

"Of course Ronaldo!" Kathleen smiled seductively, turning her muzzle toward him. Oddly, she felt more excited about spending her evening with Ronaldo instead of with Nick. Linking arms, they both walked inside the house.

Finally our fennec fox arrived at the party.

"Oh great Aslan!" Finnick grumbled. "I can't believe I had to park our car ten blocks ALL THE WAY from here!" He trudged up on the steps. "Nick you owe me BIG TIME!" Then Finnick saw the flashing lights from the police cars who were almost ready to leave the party. "Whoa, what did I miss?"


	5. Chapter five

Judy had led Nick upstairs in a long hallway with cream walls and a maroon rug. The bunny could not locate the bathroom because there were five doors on each side, and she has never been to this house before. Lucky for the bunny, Nick knew where the bathroom is, because he had visited Kathleen's place a few times. So he was able to direct Judy to the bathroom which was the fifth door on the right.

The bathroom was a big room with cream tiles and tan walls. There is a toilet on the right, a bathtub across from the toilet. Next to the toilet was a sink. Between the BatB and sink was a shelf for towels. Undeneath the sink was a cabinet.

Nick told Judy that the bandages are in the cabinet. As he washed his paw in the bathtub with cold water, Judy fetched the first aid kit.

The rabbit sat the fox down on the toilet.

Nick had finished drying his paw with a towel.

"Sorry, it took so long to stop the blood from flowing," he said sheepishly.

"No need to apologize," Judy responded kindly. She got out a bottle of rubbing alcohol out and poured some of it on a cotton ball. She dabbed it gently on Nick's paw. The red fox cringed when he felt the sting of alcohol.

"There, there, it's over," Judy soothed him. After that, the rabbit took out a bandage from the first aid kit and wrapped it around Nick's paw.

Nick noticed how gentle and caring the doe was toward him. This gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling in his heart. 'Knock it off, you dolt!' He thought to himself. 'She's a bunny! And you got Kathleen!' Trying to distract himself from that strange feeling, he began a conversation.

"So um, why did that coyote try to kill you?"

"I don't know," the doe sighed, her voice sounding half sad and half angry. "I came to this party on behalf of my friend, Kitty. I was getting water from the kitchen when that coyote was there. He was standing over the counter with his head down, and talking in slurred speech."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Yes, when I hopped over to one of the cabinets for a glass, I accidentally bumped into him on the way. The coyote grabbed a kitchen knife and said 'I'm gonna kill you!' I ran out of there as fast as I could!"

Judy finished wrapping the bandage but it only covered half of the fox's wound because the cut was long. Thus, the rabbit took out her long handkerchief from her pocket. It was white with carrots with smiling faces or kissing faces. She wrapped it around the paw to cover the uncovered cut.

Soon, Nick's paw was fully wrapped up.

"I have never felt so scared in my life!" the bunny shuddered. "I don't know what would have happen if-if-," she could not finish because Judy still could not believe that she could have been killed. Tears formed in her eyes.

Seeing her distress, Nick wrapped his arms around the doe and held her. "It's all right," he whispered in her ear. "Everything's going to be okay."

Judy felt safe and secure in his arms. It gave her a warm and pleasant feeling that someone cared enough about her to risk their life for. She closed her eyes and burrowed her muzzle into a the vulpine's chest.

The fox and the bunny stayed in that position for a while.

"So what can I do to repay you?" the rabbit asked as she and new friend walked out of the bathroom.

"There's no need," the red fox answered. "You've thanked me a bunch of times before."

"But I must show you my gratitude!" Judy protested.

"You already did, Carrots," Nick smirked. "By tending to my wound."

"Carrots?" the doe raised an eyebrow at that nickname. "That's not my name!"

"Oh I'm sorry," the fox apologized. Then he smiled mischeviously. "I thought your name was Flopsy!"

"Wrong again!" Judy rolled her eyes. How could hero be so brave and annoying? It's like they're two different foxes all the sudden! "But that is my grandmother's name!" she piped, remembering the name Flopsy.

The fox laughed-not a mocking laugh-but a genuine laugh. It was the kind of laugh that Nick hadn't had in years!

Despite with her annoyance of the nicknames, the bunny smiled, glad that her joke had an effect on him..

"Judy where are you?" a female voice called.

The rabbit's ears perked up when she heard her name.

"Oh, that must be Kitty!"

"Your friend?" Nick asked her.

"Yes," Judy answered. "I have to go. But before I do, can I get your phone number?"

Nick's eyes widened. Was this rabbit asking him out!? He can't date Judy, she's from the past! And besides, shouldn't he, as a male, be the one to make the first move? The red fox was about to say no because he has a girlfriend (not really but Kathleen will be soon! Beside he cannot tell her that he is from the future). But before he opened his mouth to reluctantly tell the pretty bunny, Judy swiftly beat him to it.

"I just want to check up on you in case you have problems with your wound or something!"

Judy twiddled with her paws and turned her gaze downward. Her muzzle flushed with embarassment.

"Oh...well...I see no harm in that," Nick mumbled, even though he felt relieved. He got out his cell phone and allowed the rabbit to add her number to his contacts. Then he was given her phone so he could add his number to her contacts.

After exchanging phone numbers, Judy heard her friend, Kitty call her, again.

"Goodbye Nick," the doe smiled as she gave Nick a big hug which caught him off guard. After overcoming his shock, the fox hugged Judy back, his tail unconsciously wagging. After a few minutes, the doe descended downstairs to find her friend. Nick thought of the hug and wondered if it meant anything because she hugged him so tightly.

Suddenly the fox heard screaming from the bedroom down in the hallway!

Thinking that someone's in trouble, he dashed further into the hallway and turned left. Nick followed the noise toward the sixth door on the left. He pressed his ear against the door to see who's in there.

"Oh Ronaldo!"

"Oh Kathleen! Hee hee!"

Nick looked as if he received a bad grade on a school exam. He did not want to believe it but the muffled voices told him otherwise. Thus when the vulpine swung the door open, his suspicions were correct!

There was Kathleen snuggling up to Ronaldo in bed! As soon as the fox couple heard the door opening, they jolted awake and sat up, covering their chests with the sheets. Their cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Kathleen," Nick growled. "How could you do it like that?"

When the vixen did not give him an answer due to shock (Kathleen was so shocked and embarresed that she could not think of a lie to tell him. She turned to Ronaldo, hoping he would say something but he too was nervous to say anything), Nick's heart shattered to pieces.

"You have nothing to say!?" He barked. "Well, I have something to say: The Game is Over!" Then he slammed the door shut.

Hurt and betrayed, the fox stormed downstairs into the living room. He was so angry that he didn't acknowledge anyone greeting their "hero." (Judy had already left the party with her friend, Kitty. Otherwise, she would have been there to ask Nick what was wrong). The fox spotted the fennec fox who was drinking a Root Beer at the bar table.

"Let's go, Finnick!"

The vulpine snatched the small fox by the arm away from the bar table.

"Why?" Finnick complained. "I want to get another Root Beer! This place has great drinks!"

"Forget about it!" Nick snapped. "Let's just go!"

As they walked through the suburbs, Nick stayed silent. At least for an 20 minutes. When Finnick asked him why he was in such a bad mood, Nick had no choice but to explain what happened.

"...And that's when I realized that Kathleen was a witch!" Nick finished bitterly.

"Dang!" his friend whistled. "Sorry you had to see the truth for yourself in that way but it was for the best. Do you remember those times when Ben, Honey, and I tried to tell you how horrible Kathleen was? You always refused to believe that! We didn't know anything about Ronaldo but we knew that she was flirting with other foxes behind your back!"

Nick had recalled the majority of his friend telling about Kathleen. He was so in love at that time that he had refused to believe it. Now looking back, he wished he had taken thier advice.

"Why was I such a fool?" he moaned as he and Finnick made thier way to thier car. It was parked in a corner of Birchwood Ave. and Tripp Ave. which was an hour away from the party.

"Everybody becomes foolish when it comes to love," Finnick said in a matter-of-fact voice. He buckled his seat belt. Then he took out the blue and golden key and used it to turn the engine on. "By the way, I saw those cops at the party. Is it true that you saved someone?"

"Yes," Nick answered.

"Dang it, Nick!" Finnick growled. "You were not supposed to interfere-"

"I had to!" the fox snapped. "I thought the coyote was going to kill Kathleen. He meant to kill Judy but I am glad I did it anyway! If you see someone in danger, wouldn't you jump in and save her?" He typed the year and place into the computer:

2017, Sandy Ridge, Zootopia.

"Not if it means changing the past!" The fennec fox barked. He pressed the green button.

The two foxes expect the Time Traveler to levitate and go. It started to lift up in the air but then it came down back on the ground. The engine also went off.

Confused, the foxes repeat the process. Nick presssed the green button again but the car would not go and its engine went off. He pressed the green button a bunch of times.

"What happened?"

"Yeah!" Finnick grumbled. "What gives?"

The two foxes got out of the car and checked to see what was wrong. Unfortunately, they found the problem. They ran out of plutonium!


	6. Chapter six

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The boys shouted so loud that the whole earth heard them. They stopped shouting due to lack of breath. After catching their breath, the two foxes try to figure out what to do. At least Nick was.

"HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN TO ME-US!?" Finnick cursed. His fists were clenched and he was stomping his feet onto the ground, like a toddler having a temper tantrum. "HOW THE HECK DID WE RUN OUT OF PLUTONIUM? DIDN'T WE GET A DECENT AMOUNT? WHY DID WE RUN OUT OF IT!?

"Finnick!" Nick hissed, crouching down to his eye level, trying to calm him down. "Calm down! The mammals might hear you!" He glanced a wary look, making sure that no one was watching them. Luckily for them, no other mammal was walking around in the neighborhood. Nor have they risen from their slumber, despite the boys' shouting.

"CALM DOWN!?" the little fennec snarled. "We ran out of fuel and you're telling me to calm down!? WE'RE STUCK IN THE-"

"Shut up!" the tall fox barked, stuffing a strawberry cupcake into his mouth (Earlier, Nick had taken one of the cupcakes from the party for a midnight snack). "Screaming and crying is not going to help! All we need to do is go and find someone that has plutonium! And the only mammal that would have plutonium is...Honey." His voice lost assurance and confidence at the last word.

Finnick hopped inside their time machine. "So to Honey's place-that is, in this year?"

The mammal sighed as he hopped in and sat the passenger seat.

"Yes to Honey's place-in this year."

As Finnick started the car, Nick sighed. He wondered how they were going to get help from Honey's past self when she hadn't bought any plutonium yet.

Finally, the boys drove the car to past!Honey's place. They parked the car in front of the garage and walked to her front door. Now all they have to do is knock on the door and ask their eccentric friend for help.

"I hope she's still awake," The red fox mumbled before tapping on the door.

After a few knocks, the door opened just three inches. The two mammals could see an eye.

"Who is it?" the female mammal asked in a tired voice. Apparently, she had just woken up from her bed.

"Sorry to wake you up, Honey," Nick apologized. "It's us, Nick Wilde and Finnick."

The door swung open. There in the doorway stood past!Honey. She looked the same as her future self so the foxes recognized her very easily.

"Nick and Finnick, what are you two doing here at this late hour?" Honey asked as she invited her friends inside. Once the two foxes stepped into her home, the door was closed.

Honey led Nick and Finnick into her living room. It had cream walls, gray carpet, and two white sofa chairs. Across from the two sofas was a white couch. In the center was a coffee table. On the ceiling was the chandelier and there was a flat screen television hanging on the wall.

Nick and Finnick sat down on the sofas as Honey served them each fox a drink of water.

The honey badger made herself comfortable by sitting down in her couch. When she asked the boys the reason they decide to pay her visit at this time of the night, the boys replied it was an emergency. When Honey asked them what was the emergency, neither of the boys know how to respond. They want to tell her the truth but would she believe them? How would the make her believe them?

"Okay, Honey," Nick began to explain. He was trying his hardest to sound calm as possible but on the inside, he was freaking out on her reaction. "This may sound crazy but...we...are from the future."

Honey looked at the fox as if he grew a second head.

"Say what?"

"We are from the future," Nick repeated, cautiously.

At first, Honey was silent. Then she began to laugh.

Nick sighed and smacked himself in the forehead while Finnick just pouted.

"Oh come on boys!" the scientist chortled. "Is that the best joke you could come up with?"

"Honey, this is no joke!" the red fox snapped. "This is serious!"

His friend ceased her laughing.

"We are from the future!" Nick repeated. "Finnick and I traveled back in time so I can stop my ex-girlfriend from leaving me. When it didn't work, we tried to go home only to find out that we ran out of plutonium! So that's why we came to you for help!"

"If you were from the future, how did you get here?" Honey asked, skeptically.

"In 2016, Mayor Lionheart beat Senator Luna Fangs in the election for mayor!" Finnick blurted out.

Honey did not look convinced.

"Oh please, everyone knows that it will happen!" she flung her paw at her friend as if he were crazy. "The reporters said so according to the votes."

"You invented a time machine that took us back to 2015!" Nick explained.

Honey's eyes widened. She wanted to believe that her dream of building a time machine came true. But she still thinks the boys are crazy.

"A Time Machine? Really? Nick please don't pull me leg!"

"I'm not Honey, I'm telling the truth!"

"Okay, then where is this Time Machine that I 'invented?' If you want to prove it to me, show it to me! Unless you have proof that you are from the 'future', I won't help you!"

Nick and Finnick exchanged a glance at each other, both thinking the same thing.

The boys carried their friend out of the house who was kicking her legs and screaming at them to put her down. They ignored Honey and refused to put her down until they reach the garage. Once they did, the foxes put Honey down and forced her to look at the invention.  
Once Honey's eyes laid upon the car, her jaw dropped.

"Great Scott!" the scientist exclaimed. She put her paws over her muzzle. "It is true!"

"Your future self called this machine, the TIME TRAVELER!" Nick patted on the car gently. He smirked at his friend being happy at creating her dream invention. "So now do you believe us?"

The honey badger nodded and took a while to recover herself.

"So, what is it that you need?"

"PLUTONIUM!" Finnick yelled. He took a deep breath to calm down, He didn't mean to be impatient but he wanted to go home. "Just give us plutonium and we'll be on our way!"

"Well, you're in luck, because I just ordered plutonium from Birdtopia!" Honey answered happily.

"Ah sweet!" Nick shouted in joy, doing a fist pump. "Woohoo!"

"Great, is it coming tomorrow?" the fennec asked, trying to be as nice as he could.

"Acutally...I won't be expecting the fuel in 9-12 days," Honey sheepishly smiled.

"WHAT!?" The boys' jaws dropped and their eyes widened. "But we need to get home right now!"

"Hey, don't blame me!" Honey snapped. "I ordered plutonium from three smugglers who were in need of cash. They wouldn't give me free shipping. Nothing comes for free, you know!"

"But we need to go home right now!" Nick barked.

"I know, I know!" the honey badger calmed her friend down. "Look, just stay here until my package arrives. Once it does, everything will be fine."

"Aw nuts!" the red fox groaned. "I guess we are stuck in here for a while."

"We need to be in a place where we can't have contact with anyone from the past!" Finnick mentioned.

"I know," Honey responded. "Which is why you boys will be staying with me in my garage."

Later in the garage, Honey provides pillows and sleeping bags for the boys.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, Honey," Nick smiled graciously at the scientist.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Honey chuckled joyfully as she ruffled Nick's fur, in a motherly way. "Get some sleep, ring or text me if you need anything. And remember to stay inside at all times, got it?"

The boys nodded.

"Good, good night!" Honey responded before turning off the light in her garage. She stepped back inside her house.

Finnick made himself comfortable in his sleeping bag. In a moment or two, he collapsed and started snoring.

Nick rolled his eyes at his friend's snoring. Thankfully, Nick took out his earplugs and plugged them into his ears.

Before he could fall asleep, his phone beeped.

The red fox looked at his phone, wondering who could be texting him.

His heart leaped at the name of someone who sent him a message.

Judy Hopps: Hello Nick. This is Judy Hopps, the girl you met at the party today. I'm the one who was rescued by from the coyote.

Instantly, Nick replied back.

Nick Wilde: Hello Judy. Of course, I remember you. How could I forget? ;-)


	7. Chapter seven

Judy Hopps: I was just thinking about you. How's your paw? 

Nick examined his paw. The bandage was still wrapped up nicely. No sign of fresh blood, which was good.

Nick Wilde: My paw is doing well, thanks for asking.  
Judy Hopps: Whew, I am glad!  
Nick Wilde: How are you feeling?  
Judy Hopps: I'm okay. I'm still recovering from shock! 

The fox's ears fell flat on his head. He cannot blame her for what she went through.

Nick Wilde: I understand. I'd be freaked out too, if some idiot tried to stab me.

After some thinking, he added another message.  
Nick Wilde: Try to get some sleep. Good night.  
Judy Hopps: Okay, good night. My heroic fox! ;) 

Nick raised an eyebrow. Was she trying to flirt with him? Although he felt flattered, the fox tried not to think too much on it. She's just being grateful that someone saved her death. He hoped that was it. Lord knows what would happen if he starts falling for her. Time and space would be ruined!  
After putting his phone on top of a desk lamp that was next to him, Nick fell asleep.  
"SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRREEE!"  
Well almost. Nick's ears perked up at the sound of snores. He looked around quickly before his eyes fell on the sleeping fennec.  
Oh of course! Nick thought sourly. How could I forget about Finnick's annoying snoring?  
The red fox put a pillow over his ears, trying to block out the snoring.  
When that didn't work, Nick rose up, snatched a baseball and put it in Finnick's mouth. Nick smiled when the ball seemed to stop the sound. So he got back into his bed, ready for slumber. However as soon as the red fox closed his eyes, the ball flew out of Finnick's mouth and hit the wall of the garage door.  
"SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORREEE!"  
Nick groaned and put some orange earplugs in his ears. The earplugs muffled the sound, but even that wasn't enough for the red fox. He wanted complete silence!  
Giving up, Nick put his pillow over his head and groaned.  
\----------------  
The next morning, the sun rose but Nick didn't want to get up. He felt a splitting headache coming. It's as if someone hit his head with an anvil and left a dent on it. His back hurts so much that the fox could barely move! He had to shift his weight slowly and gently as possible so he could get into a fetal position. His legs hurt when pressed together. It felt like ants were crawling up in them. The fox stuffed up the tail of his blanket into a ball and put them between his legs. If there is one positive thing Nick could think of, it was that there was no more snoring.  
Finnick had woken up and was watching videos of gangsta rap on EweTube on Honey's computer. The videos were on high volume, making Nick wince.  
Just then, Honey came into the room, carrying two plates of whole wheat pancakes. She winced a little at Finnick's music so she put the food down a bit on a nearby dresser so she could put earplugs on. After putting them in, she picked up the food and carried them.  
"Goooood morning!" she sang. "I made you pancakes!" She handed each plate to each fox.  
"Thank you, Honey!" Nick smiled gratefully. He took a bite out of them. "They're delicious!"  
Finnick didn't respond until Honey put his plate in front of him. He finally noticed and took a bit of the pancakes, still watching EweTube videos.  
"Your welcome!" Honey smiled. "I'm going to go work on my experiments and run some errands. Remember to stay inside and call me if you need anything! Got it?"  
"Got it!" Nick replied. He began eating his pancakes. But he couldn't eat them peacefully because of his friend's music. The red fox was beginning to get really annoyed now.  
"Finnick, turn down that racket!"  
"What?" Finnick did not turn around to look at his friend.  
"TURN DOWN THAT RACKET!"  
"WHAT!?"  
"I SAID TURN DOWN THAT-OH! FORGET IT!"  
The red fox stood up, stomped over to the computer. But when Nick clicked pause on the video, Finnick turned and growled viciously at him.  
"TURN THAT BACK ON OR I'LL RIP YOUR LUNGS OUT! I NEED SOME RELAXATION AND ENTERTAINMENT FOR THE NEXT 9-12 DAYS!"  
"First of all, you don't scare me!" Nick said cooly but calmly. "Second of all, what relaxation? You got plenty of it last night, judging by your snor-"  
The fennec fox held a fist dangerously to Nick's nose.   
"See this? Now shut up and leave!"  
The red fox gulped. Annoyance was replaced with fear the moment, Finnick raised his fist at Nick. Not wanting to get a black eye, Nick scurried back to his bed with his tail between his legs. (He almost tripped over the garden hose). Nick sat on his bed as he pouted and covered his ears the moment his friend's obnoxious music resumed playing.   
"How am I going to survive for the next 9-12 days?"   
\--------------  
Five hours later, the music stopped ("Finally!" Nick whispered to himself). Now Nick can finally do light reading from one of Honey's science textbooks!   
Alas, the peaceful silence only lasted for five minutes. Finnick decided to take a nap and began snoring!   
If Nick could, he could stuff something in his friend's mouth but that would be rude. He doesn't hate his the fennec fox; just his annoying habits.   
Still, Nick was getting tired of being cooped up in the garage in one day and his friend's habits made it worse! If he could, he would escape!   
Suddenly, the tod's cell phone rang. Nick was surprised. Who could be calling him? Not wanting to disturb Finnick, he quickly retreated to Honey's living room. He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nick!" a cheerful female voice greeted.

"Judy?" 

He should have know that the rabbit would call him.

"What are you doing?" Judy asked. 

"Oh nothing, really," Nick answered. "Just doing some reading." 'Or at least trying to read!' He thought sourly. "How about you?"

"Well I just got back from work," Judy replied.

"That's cool," Nick commented. "Where do you work?" 

"I work at a daycare center, called, Little Critters Nursery," Judy explained. 

"Are you a teacher?" Nick asked.

"An assistant teacher," Judy clarified. "Remember my friend, Kitty. She is the head teacher who leads the lessons. I am just there to help her manage the little ones."

"How many kits are in the classroom?" 

"20 children!"

Nick's eyes widened like saucers. 

"Whoa, that's a lot, Carrots! Is it tiring working with those little squeakers?" 

"Yes but it's still lots of fun!" Judy giggled. "Anyway what about you? Where do you work?"

Nick hesitated. He hasn't done any hustling or scamming for a long time. However he didn't want to tell her that he's unemployed because that would ruin his pride. 

"I am laid off but I am currently looking for a new job," he replied very smoothly. 

"What king of job are you looking for?" Judy felt sorry for the vulpine and wondered if she could help him .

"Sales," Nick answered. "I have experience in making money based on how many products I sold to animals." 

He knew hustling was not a good business but if there was one skill he has learned from it, it was how to sell well. Make red pawpsicles and sell them to bankers from Fleming Bank? Done. Sell he red popsicle sticks to mice who need it for construction? Done. Before his train of thought could run further, Nick snapped back to reality. 

"So Judy why did you call me?" He asked. "Did you miss me?" He smiled playfully and wiggled his eyebrows. 'What are you doing? Stop flirting!' His brain yelled at him.

"No," Judy said bluntly. But her voice held a teasing tone. 

"Oh Judy!" Nick yelled dramatically, clutching his heart as if he was in a funny film. "You hurt me!" 

"It's only been a day, you silly fox!" The bunny giggled. "I called you because I want to ask you something. Would you like to meet up for coffee?"

The vulpine frowned, knowing that something like this would have happened. He knew he should have never gave her his phone number! He can't meet her for coffee! They may be in the same century but they are still two years apart! Besides what would Finnick say? Speaking of him, Nick remembered his snoring and loud music. He shuddered not looking forward to more nights with him! 

"Yes!" he squeaked. He heard the rabbit giggling as he cleared his throat. "Yes, I would love to meet you up for coffee. Where do you want to meet and what time?" 

It took a while for Judy to stop her giggles.   
"How about Snarlbucks? Today at 4pm?" 

"Sounds great!" Nick nodded happily. "I'll see you then!" He didn't know why but he was beginning to feel really happy! Maybe it's because after being trapped in a garage like a prisoner, he finally got a jail free card!


	8. Chapter 8

This is a continuation from the previous chapter. 

While feeling excited about his date, Nick's tail sprung up in shock when he realized something. He has nothing nice to wear!

"There was no way I am going to see her in my green Pawaiian shirt and tan pants-she had already seen me in them!" he said. Neither Finnick nor Honey have any clothes that would fit him. Lucky for him, he can go to his apartment and get his clothes-and because his past self is in the hospital, he wouldn't have to worry about running into him!

The next question was how to sneak out? At first, Nick thought of using the garage door but shook his head. There was no way to open the garage door without making noise! Thus he decided to use the door, but he didn't have the keys.

"Of course!" the red fox thought. "Honey has a spare key on her dresser!" So the red fox went upstairs to her bedroom, and just as he suspected, found her spare key on her dresser. Picking up the key, he walked downstairs, and quietly opened the door. He also made sure to close it silently, so Finnick would not hear him.

After locking the door, the red fox checked the time on his wristwatch and it read 2:57pm.

"Okay, I got an hour and three minutes to fetch my clothes from my apartment before meeting her at Snarlbucks!" Nick thought out loud. "I just hope I can get to my apartment in time!"

It wasn't easy but Nick managed to get into his apartment and changed his clothes. He wore a yellow polo shirt with khaki pants. The red fox remembered that he needed some extra cash. Thus he took out twenty dollars from his dresser where he secretly kept his cash hidden.

After the preparation, Nick headed out for Snarlbucks.

'What am I doing?' The vulpine wondered as he continued walking. 'Why am I doing this? I shouldn't be meeting Judy for coffee!' He begins listing reasons why he should not see Judy. 'First of all, she's a bunny and I am a fox-it would never work! Second of all, she is from the past and I'm from the future! It would never last! But it is too late to cancel the date-it is almost 4 o' clock!'

Thankfully, Nick made it to Snarlbucks on time. At the main entrance, he scanned to see if his new friend was sitting in the outside area of Snarlbucks. She wasn't present at one of those tables. He turned and was about to go inside (maybe she was already inside) when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Nick turned around and what he saw, took his breath away.

It was Judy! She was dressed in a light yellow blouse with a denim blue skirt and a brown belt. The rabbit is also wearing a golden chain necklace with a carrot charm. She brushed one of her ears back, smiling shyly.

"Hi Nick."

The fox felt his heart skipping a beat. He had to snap himself out of his daze so he can appropriately greet her back.

"Hey Judy. G-Good to see you."

"You too!"

A while later, the fox and the bunny sat down at a table together outside, with a carrot latte and a blueberry smoothie.

While Judy was sipping her drink peacefully, Nick nervously glanced around. He wants to make sure that he wasn't seen by anybody that he knew him. The red fox could simply come up with a false story of how he got out of coma earlier than anticipated and is now free from the hospital. Yes, that will work!

"Nick?"

The rabbit's sweet voice brought him out of his anxiety.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yes!" the vulpine replied sheepishly, pulling his collar and gulped. "I'm fine."

The doe looked at him in concern.

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine to me."

Nick insisted that he was all right. How was he going to explain that he was not supposed to be here? However, seeing that the kind rabbit wasn't buying it, he tried to figure out what to say to put her at ease.

"Sorry, I am a little nervous," the tod sighed. "I haven't dated in a long time so I have been out of practice."

His eyes widened when he felt the doe placed her small paw on top of his big one. The fix couldn't help but feel how soft and pleasant her paw was.

"It's okay shy fox," Judy smiled. "I too, am nervous for this is my first date."

"First date!?" Nick was surprised. How could a sweet creature like her, not be taken? "Nobody has asked you out before?"

Judy shifted nervously, in her seat.

"I work so many hours at the daycare center that I barely have time to date." The doe took more sips from her latte. "You probably think I'm odd, do you?"

"No!" Nick quickly said. "Far from it! I'm just wondering how did you find time to plan a date with me if work was keeping you busy."

"Today was lucky for me because I got out earlier than usual," Jusy explained. "I was just told by my boss that I'd be given a new schedule where I will work from morning until noon."

"Why did the school change your hours?" Nick asked. He worried that she might be getting laid off soon.

"Oh they needed more assistant teachers and the daycare thought it would be wise if we were given shifts, instead of working at the same hours with Kitty," Judy answered.

"I see," Nick murmured.

"But on the bright side, I have time to relax," Judy smiled leaning back in her seat a bit.

"And to go on dates," Nick smirked, winking at the doe. His heart beamed with pride as he noticed her blushing. He could never get Kathleen or any other vixen to blush.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Judy smiled playfully.

"Depends," the fox smirked, leaning closer to the rabbit. "Is it working?"

The fox and the bunny spent two hours talking to each other, feeling at ease with each other. It was as if they had know each other for ages. During the a comfortable silence between them, Nick noticed the sun going down.

"Um, Judy what time is it?"

The doe checked her wristwatch. "It's 6:35pm."

Nick's eyes widened and his tail froze.

"Oh no, I am sorry Judy but I better go home before my family worries about me!"

Quickly, the tod tossed their empty drinks in a nearby trash can. He better head home before Finnick and Honey notice! He didn't expect the doe to care-it's not like she wants to see him again. Kathleen always hated it whenever he had to cut dates shirt for family emergencies. Then the vulpine heard something that he did not expect from the rabbit.

"It's all right, Nick. I understand how important family is to you."

"Thanks Judy," Nick smiled, grateful that someone understood him. He turned and was about to leave when he looked back at her. "Thank you, I had a grand time today."

"Do you want to do this again?" Judy asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

"Do what again?" the fox asked confused.

"Silly fox!" the rabbit playfully rolled her yes and punched Nick in the arm ("Ow!" Nick yelped and rubbed his arm). "I mean dating!"

Nick stopped rubbing his arm, the moment she mentioned 'dating.' Despite his brain telling him to turn her down, his heart leapt for joy. The vulpine exciteldy thought of seeing her again. "Yes, I want to do this again! I'll call you about the second date, okay?"

"Sounds great!" Judy smiled, feeling her heart soar.

"Great! I'll see you then!"

As Nick walked away, one thought ran though his mind.

'I can't wait to see Judy again!'

As Judy headed back to her small apartment, the same thoughts ran through her mind.

'I can't wait to see Nick again!'


	9. Chapter nine

Opening the door, the fox quietly sneaked into Honey's house. Once he was inside, Nick closed the door as quietly as he could. The last thing he wanted was someone to hear him. 'It is a good thing I made it home before Honey did!' He thought. 'I can't worry about Finnick but he's probably too deep asleep to notice I was gone!'

He swiflty but quietly went upstairs into the bathroom and changed his date outfit back into his typical green pawaiian shirt and khaki pants.

Suddenly, he heard the front door opening and closing.

"Boys, I'm home!" the honey badger called.

Finnick appeared from the garage, with a beer in his paw.

"Got any food?"

"Yep! I got some food to make dinner for you and Nick!" Honey beamed as she put her grocery bags down on the counter. "Speaking of Nick where is he?"

The vulpine quickly came downstairs.

"Hi Honey!" he smiled sheepishly, trying to act casual.

"Why Nick!" Honey exclaimed. "What are you doing? You weren't supposed to leave the garage!"

"Sorry Honey but nature was calling and I had to answer it!" Nick fibbed smoothly. He hoped that his friends bought his lie.

"Oh fine!" Honey muttered and rolled her eyes. "I can make that an exception. But please stay in the garage as much as you could!"

"Yeah Nick!" The small fox chimed in. "What if some animal walks by and they see you through the window?"

Their female friend's eyes widened. "Nobody saw you, did they?"

"Relax, Honey," Nick assured her. "No one saw me." He was about to leave to go back into the garage but before he could, Nick remembered something. "And by the way, can I be placed in a new bedroom? It's hard to stay in the garage and sleep when a certain fennec is snoring or watching bad music videos!"

"HEY!" The small animal's muzzle turned a deep shade of red and he growled. He would have pounced and scratch his tall friend had Honey hadn't pull him back by his pants.

"Sorry Finnick, but it's the truth." Nick replied solemnly. "That's why why I couldn't sleep last night." He directed his question to the honey badger, who was trying to hold onto the fennec fox who was squirming around in her paws. "So Honey, could you place me in a different bedroom?"

"Nick, I don't know-"

Honey was still afraid that someone may spot her friend from the future, whether or not he knew them.

"Pleeaase?" Nick was on his knees and holding his paws together as if he was praying. "Pretty please? I won't ask you for anymore favors (unless it's an emergency)!"

"Oh all right!" Honey snapped, finally flinging Finnick across the living room and he landed on the couch, knocked out. "But only at night time because I still want you in the garage okay?"

"OK!" The red fox saluted. While Honey headed toward the kitchen to make dinner, Nick laid a blanket over Finnick.

He walked over to a sofa and reclined in it. The vulpine's ears fell back on his head as he made a small sad sigh. His brain told him that it was for the best to obey his friend by staying inside at all times. But what about Judy? His heart asked. Don't you want to see her again? The red fox could not shake away the images of a gray bunny smiling at him. Her lavender eyes and giggling were impossible to resist! She was nothing like the girls that he had dated in the past (well, in his past). He could not understand why the thought of seeing Judy again sounded more appealing to him than just staying inside the house doing nothing. Despite what his friends told him, he planned to find a way sneak out and see her. He just needed to figure out how to get Honey out of the house again.

Judy was lying on her bed, reading "Fanny Price" by Jane Doe. Despite reading and turning the pages, her mind was not focused on her book. Her mind was focused on her date today with that handsome fox.

Putting her book down, Judy leaned back on her bed and sighed. Growing up, she had never dated bucks because she was too busy studying in school to be a teacher. Besides, even if she went out with a buck for a night, it always ended badly. The bucks always tried to convince Judy to give up her dream of being a teacher and be a housewife. Judy did not want that because she knew when bucks said "housewife," they meant "servant." As in someone who is there to clean and do housework for them while they go out for drinks. The bunny became angry just thinking about them!

However Nick was different. He treated her like a regular mammal being. He found her teaching job interesting and rewarding. She couldn't help but think of his sparkling emerald eyes and his shining smile. She knew she wasn't supposed talk to foxes. Her parents had told her horror stories about rabbits being killed and eaten by foxes, but this one was really nice! After all, Nick saved her life! So not all foxes are bad! Judy hoped to see Nick again. Now the question is when is the next date? He did have fun with her, fight? Heaven knows she did! Should the bunny call the fox or should she wait for him to call her? Judy looked at her cell phone as if waiting for a ring or text from him. As impatient as Judy is, she'll wait. She just hoped she would see him sooner than later. She could not picture herself being with anybody else but Nick.


	10. Chapter ten

While Judy was sleeping, someone else was also thinking of Nick. But not in a positive way.

"Ooo, I can't believe that worm dumped me!" Kathleen growled viciously, while siiting in front of the fireplace. She had been ripping every single photograph she had of Nick from her scrapbook of many friends and boyfriends. Each ripped picture was tossed into the flickering flames.

"Why are you complaining?" Ronaldo asked, in a dumb voice. He was sitting beside her while reading a newspaper. "You never liked him anyway!"

"I know!" Kathleen snapped. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I know, but I only kept that stupid fox around for two reasons, 1) My first ex boyfriend dumped me and I needed a rebound. Nick was the perfect fool for he was desperate to be with me. 2) I only kept him around until the next mammal who is richer, handsomer, and more successful than Nick came along!"

"Which is me, right?" the gray fox asked hopefully.

"Of course, you idiot!" the black vixen barked. "Who else? Justin Beaver? Anyway, I had planned to dump him after the party but then he beat me to it!"

"Does it really matter?" Ronaldo asked. "Either way, you got rid of him!"

"You haven't heard the worst part!" the vixen continued, her voice cracking. "My friends had overheard Nick telling Finnick about our little the secret! How 'the big bad Kathleen cheated on poor little Nicky with someone else!' Now nobody wants to talk to me anymore! Nor do they want to come to my next party! I can't even go out without being called 'slut' or 'tramp!' How am I supposed to be the most popular and prettiest girl? My social life is ruined! All because of that idiotic Nick Wilde!"

After letting it out all out, Kathleen began crying like a two-year-old.

"Yeah...maybe we should have waited until after the party to "do the deed," Ronaldo mumbled, blushing. Awkwardly, he tried to figure out how to comfort a crying vixen. "Well, it doesn't matter, at least you have me," he smiled nervously, putting his arm around the dejected fox. "Your friend and boyfriend!"

"You're not my friend!" The vixen snarled as she flicked his arm off her. "You're just my boyfriend!"

Ronaldo's muzzle showed hurt and confusion.

"Can't a boyfriend also be a friend?"

"No you moron!" The angry vixen shouted. "There is a term for that, it's called 'platonic friend!'"

"But-"

"You can't be friends with your boyfriend! You either have a friendship or a relationship, NOT a friend-lationship! That is only for losers who think befriending a crush will lead them to romance!"

"Whatever," the male fox mumbled, rolling his eyes. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know, you twit!" Kathleen seethed. She tossed the last picture of a smiling Nick into the fireplace. She watched it being disintegrated into ashes. Her angry frown turned into a cruel twisted smile. "One day, I will get back at Nick. One day!"

The next morning, Nick bade Honey goodbye as she left the house. (She hopes to show one of her science experiments to four potential entrepreneurs who run their empires on science and technology). With Honey gone and Finnick taking another one of his long disturbing naps, the fox knew this is his chance to see his beloved rabbit!

Now, reader, I know what you are thinking: He can't be in love with her, she is from the past! Wouldn't that ruin the timeline?

Well, that is a good question. The fox had been considering the situation for a while.

"I only went two years back!" he reasoned. "We are from the same century! It's not like Judy is from the distant past like the Middle Ages or the Tame Collar Era! I bet that once Finnick and I get back to the future, I will reunite with her! So I don't see why I should stop pursuing her!"

Meanwhile, the gray bunny was still waiting for a call from Nick. She was sitting by her bedside, looking at her phone as if it was a out to explode. Not being able to stand the silence any longer, she gave out a frustrated groan and pulled her ears.

"Oh, why hasn't he called?" She groaned.

"Be patient, Judy!" her roommate smirked as she came out of the bathroom. "It's only been one day and you're expecting that fox to take you out again?"

"But I want to see him again!" Judy said, feeling so fidgety. She laid back on her bed, trying to calm down. "What if he doesn't call me? What if he doesn't like me?"

"Give it time, honey," Kitty assured the impatient bunny. "I am sure the phone will ring any minute."

As soon as Kitty finished, the phone rang!

Judy sat up very quickly and grabbed her phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Judy! It's Nick!"

The rabbit's eyes sparkled like stars as a happy feeling washed over her. She turned to the cat with a big smile on her muzzle, as to tell her that her fox called! The cat smiled back , knowing that she was right. She left the room to give the couple privacy.

"How are you doing today?" Judy asked politely.

"I'm feeling lucky," Nick answered. It was true, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been really happy.

"Why?"

"Because I got plans for our second date!"

"Sweet, I can't wait!" Judy was bouncing up and down.

"Slow down eager beaver-bunny-we gotta take things slow if you want to get the 'fun stuff!'" Nick smirked. He found it easy to tease this lapine.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to sound so forward!" Judy apologized rapidly, her muzzle turning pink. She hoped she wasn't being too forward! Her worries died down down when she learn laughter on the phone.

"Relax, Carrots, I was just teasing you!"

The bunny smiled as she rolled her eyes playfully. She almost forgot about his strange sense of humor.

"Okay, I'm relieved!" Now that she thought about it, it was amusing. "So what are we doing today?"


	11. Chapter eleven

The past nine days were blissful for Nick and Judy. They did a lot things together.

On their second date, Nick took Judy to play airsoft in the Meadowlands. Judy was new to the sport but was eager to learn. Nick showed her the basics such how to hold a gun and aim your target. As long as the rabbit had a gun that wasn't too big for her, she was good to go!

On the third date, Judy and Nick visited the Natural History Museum. The bunny loved learning about the origins of Zootopia. Nick disliked the Tame Collar Era, knowing how much pain his grandfather went through. Judy cheered Nick up by pointing out that there were some prey, who were against the tame collars and even helped predators put an end to it. While this calmed down the fox a bit, he still found that part of history uncomfortable.

On the fourth date, the fox and the bunny went out for a jog in Noah's Ark Park. Nick had trouble catching up with Judy because she was so darn fast! The bunny kept telling the fox to keep on running no matter how much he wanted to stop. She beat him in the race but the vulpine was close to winning.

On thier fifth date: The couple had a picnic in Noah's Ark Park. Nick had a bouquet of daisies. But when he tried to give them to Judy, he sneezed! His sneeze caused the flowers to fly over and land on the rabbit. Nick immediately apologized, he did not mean tod that! But instead of getting angry, Judy just laughed. She also liked having flowers in her fur! The fox joined in her laughter, relieved that he didn't ruin the picnic.

On the sixth date, Nick took Judy to the movies. Picking a movie wasn't easy because the doe wanted to see a romance but the tod wanted to see an action-adventure one. Thankfully, a friendly movie ticket hare suggested the bickering couple, a movie that has both romance AND action-adventure. The couple agreed and bought the tickets for it. And the movie was enjoyable!

On thier seventh date, the couple went bowling at PineStripes. Nick and Judy bowled against each other, because the he wanted to see if he can beat her since she beat him at jogging. But Judy turned out to be pretty talented at bowling. She made many strikes! He didn't make any strikes but he made spares!

On thier eighth date...well, Nick hasn't thought of a new exciting activity for him and Judy. They had done some stuff, what else could they do that's better than the previous dates? The bunny tells him that she doesn't care what they do, spending time with him is all she looks forward to, not an activity. At her suggestion, they just go somewhere to talk-and maybe get ice cream!

The couple sat on a bench as they chatted while eating thier ice cream. They were enjoying each other's company so much that they lost track of time. They snuggled up to each other as they watch the sunset. Judy rested her head on Nick's shoulder while he rested his head on top of hers. The moment was so serene, so peaceful.

Buzz! Buzz!

Unfortunately, the moment had to ruined by Nick's cell phone. The fox looked at his phone, wondering who could be texting him.

His eyes widened that the message was from Finnick.

It read:

Where the hell are you?

Oh shit! The fox panicked. I have been caught! He turned to his date who had lifted her head up and was looking at him with concern.

"Nick are you okay?"

"No, Judy," the fox answers hastily. "I apologize I have to cut the date short. I have a family emergency to attend! Sorry about that!"

"No matter," the rabbit said as she hugged him. "I hoped everything's okay!" Although she didn't show it, Judy was sad to see him leave. 'Oh Judy, don't fret!' She chided herself. 'It's not like you're never going to see him again!'

Our hero raced as fast as he could. He was hoping that Finnick didn't see him leave-he had always made sure that Finnick was sleeping and that Honey was out before he left for his dates. Unless the fennec fox woke up and noticed his absence! He hoped that he could get home soon before his friends find out where he really went!

Opening the door with Honey's spare key, the fox sneaked in and quietly closed the door. After locking he door, he vulpine turned around and was about to proceed sneaking when he stopped short and yelped, when he saw something in front of him!

An angry Finnick and a disappointed Honey, stood in the hallway with their arms crossed.

"Where have you been?" The honey badger questioned.

"Outside?" Nick gulped, smiling sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head with his paw.

"Where outside?"

"The garden!" the red fox fibbed.

"Cut the crap, Nick!" The little fox barked, startling his friends. "I woke up from my nap to go the bathroom and noticed that you weren't here! I called Honey and she came home to find you! Do you have any idea how scared we were?"

The red fox winced and his ears fell flat on his head. He didn't mean to make his friends worry. He felt Honey grabbing him by the shoulders. His eyes widened when she put her muzzle close to his muzzle.

"Nick, tell me!" she yelled. "Did anybody see you?"

"No!"

"Did you talk to anybody?"

"Yes." Nick's answer was hesitant but truthful.

"No!" The honey badger and small fox wailed. "Who did you talk to? Kathleen? I told you before, forget about her!"

"I wasn't seeing Kathleen!" The vulpine barked. He took a deep breath to cool down. "I was seeing someone else-a gray rabbit named, Judy Hopps."

His two friends showed comical looks of surprise and bewilderment. Fourty-five seconds passed the nervous red fox waved his paw in front of them.

"Um guys, are you okay?" he wondered.

His friends snapped out of their stupefied looks.

"Wow, Nick!" Honey marveled. "I never took you for being a prey chaser!"

"You have a bunny for a girlfriend!?" Finnick snickered before breaking into a laugh. "Ho ho ho! Wait till he fox community hears about this!"

"Knock it off you guys!" Nick growled at them viciously. "I'll have you know that I went out on nine dates with Judy and do you know what I learned?"

His buddies shook their heads.

"I learned that she is the kindest, smartest, and most beautiful rabbit I have ever met! During my time, with her, I felt that aI could be myself with her! She's the one whom I thought 'Wow, this is the mammal I want to spend the rest of my life with!' Who cares about what the fox community thinks? The only thing I care about is what Judy thinks!"

"What does she think?" Honey asked, holding her paws together.

Nick smiled brightly, as he remembered at how much fun Judy had being with him.

"So far I think she wants to be with me!"

Finnick let out a sigh, holding the bridge of his nose with his two fingers.

"Nick I don't deny that this rabbit is a great girl, but there is something about her that you should know."

The red fox raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "What is it?" he asked.


	12. Chapter twelve

The honey badger and the two foxes sat together in the living room.

"What is it?" Nick stuttered, feeling sweat in his forehead. He was wringing his paws together.

The small fox sighed as he pulled out an old newspaper from his pocket.

"Okay, two years ago," Finnick explained. "At Kathleen's party-the one you didn't show up-someone was murdered by a coyote who drank too much. In his drunken stupor, he stabbed a small prey for innocently bothering him."

"What does this have to do with Judy?" the red fox growled, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I'm getting to that part!" Finnick snapped.

Nick stopped tapping his foot immediately.

"Yeah," Finnick continued. He demonstrated the old newspaper to his friends. "According to the paper, the girl ran and cried for help but nobody heard her due to the loud pounding music. The crowd didn't see her being stabbed to death by the coyote either because they were too busy having fun (or too drunk to notice). Her feline friend, who had been in another room, was looking for the victim because she wanted to go home. When she discovered her friend's body, she called the police. When the cops arrived, nobody knew who did it until they saw the same coyote, holding a knife dripping with blood. Immediately, the killer was arrested and taken to the station!"

"So what's the name of that poor girl that was killed by that coyote?" Nick barked. His friend wasn't getting to the point of the story! Or make the connection between this predator's crime and his friendship with Judy.

"That poor girl was Judy Hopps!" the fennec answered gravely. "She died immediately after being stabbed in the heart."

"Oh!" Honey wailed, throwing her paws on her head. "What a tragic thing to have your life taken away from you at such a young age!"

Nick felt as if the world fell apart! A heavy feeling formed in his stomach. His posture was stiff. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe!

"No, no, no, NO!" He cried out, holding his head. "Finnick, tell me that you are lying! Please, please tell me that this isn't so!"

There was a pregnant pause between the three friends.

"It is so," the small fox slowly answered.

The red fox fell deadly silent. He felt as his heart was stabbed by a bunch of needles.

"When we came back to the past, your heroic deed prevented that from happening!"

"Well thank Aslan, that I did!" Nick said, his eyebrows narrowed and his teeth gnashing. "Nobody deserves to die so young!"

"Nick," Honey began gravely. "Because you changed history, the future has changed!"

"Good!" the vulpine said loudly, standing up. He was still shaken on the inside from his friends' news. "She deserves to live! Judy has a whole life ahead of her! She is a preschool teacher and loves kits! Did you know that one of her favorite topics to teach was safety? I could see her leading a great life!"

"No, Nick," Honey shook her head, sadly and slowly. "The future has been changed-not for better but for worse!"

Her red friend scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Honey, I doubt that the future changed drastically for worse. It probably changed for the better!"

The badger shook her head. From her lab coat pocket, she pulled out what looked like a pair of red stereoscopes. She hands them over to a curious red fox.

"Look into these stereoscopes and you will see what the future looks like now."

As soon as Nick looked into them, his jaw dropped.

The city is still there but it is not same Zootopia he knew and loved. The sky had an ugly shade of orange and brown, instead of clear blue. No white clouds, only black clouds. Every building had broken windows and doors. Mammals were either, lying dead on apartment balconies or falling out of the Windows. It looked as if they are trying to get away from something or someone. Nick could see bullets flying through. Other animals were running through the streets trying to get away from those with guns. One of these shooters was that same coyote that killed Judy in the original timeline! A deer news reporter stood in the streets in front of the mammals who were running from the others with guns.

"I am not surprised that this shooting is happening again!" The deer reporter said gravely. "Last month on June 30th 2017, Jeff Durrell, a coyote, was released from jail for good behavior. He was thrown in jail for almost killing an local resident, Judy Hopps. Now, he has led many followers to shoot mammals. Why are they doing this? We don't know, but the ZPD is struggling to arrest Jeff and the city blames Chief Bogo! Again we don't know what is motivating these criminals to kill us, but we know that they believed they could get away with murdereing the innocent. I am John Buck. ZNN news out!"

The red fox tore his eyes away from the gizmo and stumbled, back onto the couch. Eyes widened, he dropped the gizmo on the seat beside him. His breathing was fast and shallow.

"How bad was it?" Finnick gulped.

"Worse," Nick spoke softly and fearfully. "That coyote is named Jeff Durrell, he got out of jail and ruined the city!"

"We must find a way to stop him!" Honey spoke slowly and serious. "Once he is released, the city is doomed."

"We have to tell the ZPD not to release Jeff!" Nick said.

Outside of the house, there was rustling in the bushes on the front hard. Little did Honey and the boys know, that a certain fox couple had been spying on them!

"Are you sure this is really Nick?" Ronaldo asked his lover.

"Yes, you dolt!" Kathleen hissed at him. "Can't you see that's him?"

"But it could be his twin brother or cousin," the boyfriend said, dumbly. He received a bonk on the head from the vixen.

"Nick doesn't have any bothers or cousins, you idiot!"

How did Kathleen and Ronaldo find out? Well, let's rewind the scene a little bit.

Ring! Ring! Ring! 

The phone was ringing but Kathleen and Ronaldo did not bother to answer. They thought it was telemarketers.

But it wasn't a telemarketer. Instead, it was Benjamin Clawhauser, leaving a message that Nick is in the hospital. from a car accident. He is in a coma, but suggested to Kathleen that she comes up and sees him.

"So uh, are you going to visit Nick?" Ronaldo asked, his muzzle looking dumb.

"Oh please!" Kathleen scoffed. "I don't like going to the hospitals, they smell! And I don't like looking at ugly mammals who are in comas-it is unnerving and disgusting!"

"But Kathleen-" Ronaldo began. Even he felt that his lover was being a harch and mean.

"Let's go the park!" the vixen interrupted rudely. "I need excercise!"

Thus, the fox couple left the house and took a stroll to Noah's Ark Park. When they arrived there, they were enjoying the peaceful nature.

Until Kathleen saw something from the corner of her eye. Someone with red fur in a hideous green Pawaiin shirt.

"Psst, Ronaldo!" The vixen gripped his arm so tight that it hurt him!

"Ow, what?" he yelped. He felt his girlfriend coveirnf his muzzle with her law.

"Did you see what I see?" She whispered to him, while pointing to something across from them.

The confused Todd followed Kathleen's finger, which landed on that red fox who strangely looked like Nick Wilde.

They shared each other confused looks. How could Nick be at the hospital when he's sitting on a bench with that little gray bunny?

They saw Nick quickly bidding the gray doe goodbye before he took off. As soon as Nick began running home, Kathleen grabbed Ronaldo's arm. They quickly but quietly followed Nick to Honey's house.

The fox couple had been listening to every word through a window while hiding in the bushes.

"If he's really from the future, then where is his time machine?" Kathleen questioned.

"Should we ask him where it is?" her body friend stupidly asked.

"No!" the cunning vixen hissed. "Tonight, we sleep here. Tomorrow we confront Nick!" Her smile became twisted as she rubbed her paws together. "Maybe I can possibly have my revenge on Nick!" she chuckled evilly. "Nick Wilde, you will pay!"


	13. Chapter thirteen

Time Travel Adventure chapter 13

Honey bade the boys goodnight and headed to bed. Before going to his bed in the garage, Finnick noticed something on Nick's wrist from the corner of his eye. "Nick, you're still wearing that thing?" His baritone voice was filled with disbelief and curiosity. The red fox raised an eyebrow until his gaze traveled from Finnick's pointing finger to his wrist. He was still wearing the same handkerchief that Judy gave him on the eve of the party.

"Oh yes!" He smiled fondly. His eyes were mesmerized by the designs on the handkerchief. "Judy told me to not take it off until my cut has been fully healed."

"Is your cut cured now?" the small fox frowned, crossing his arms. "I don't see any more blood."

The red fox checked, lifting up the cloth a bit to peek. There was a scar, but there was no longer any trace of blood.

"Nick, you have to give that thing back to her tomorrow before we leave," Finnick said firmly, with a straight muzzle. "And break up with her!"

The tall fox's eyes widened and turned swiftly to his small friend. "Break up with her?" He looked like Hearth's Warming Eve was canceled. "But I will not!"

"Oh come on!" the fennec fox thrust his arms up in the air. "She's from the past and was supposed to be dead!"

"I will not break up with her!" Nick, glared. "She's the only one that truly cared for me. She has the qualities that Kathleen lacked."

"Geesh, I didn't think you were that serious about this cottontail," Finnick grumbled. Of all the great girls his friend chose, he just had to pick the one who not only is outside of his species but is also from the past!

"I know it's crazy, but at least let me keep her handkerchief!"

"No, Nick, you have to return that cloth and break up with her! We already altered the future by saving her, and we can't mess it up anymore!"

Nick took another longing look at the cloth. "But I love that rabbit. Whenever I'm with Judy, she brings me out the best side."

"Would you rather have the timeline become twisted because of your annoying mush?" Finnick growled.

Nick pondered hard about this question. Should he choose love or should he choose safety? After weighing options, the tall vulpine breathed out a sad sigh.

"You're right," he reluctantly agreed. As much as Nick hated to admit it, Finnick was right. They couldn't risk altering the timeline further than they already did.

The next morning, a ZPS truck arrived. A white wolf in a ZPS uniform carried a medium-sized, brown package and put it on the doorstep of Honey's house. Soon after he rang the doorbell, it opened, revealing Honey's muzzle.

"Your package, madam," he whispered.

Honey nodded and signed her signature on his clipboard.

The wolf left and drove off in his ZPS truck. After thanking him, Honey gently picked up the package and closed the door.

She carried the package to the living room.

"BOYS, COME HERE!" she called them.

The two foxes arrived immediately. Usually, they slept late, but today they woke up early.

Honey opened the package with a kitchen knife, revealing bottles of plutonium. The foxes knew what this meant.

"We have the fuel, now let's get ready!" Honey whispered excitedly to them.

They entered the garage where the car had been safely tucked away.

"Okay," Nick began as he poured plutonium into the car's fuel tank. "We have to make a quick stop to Judy's apartment so I can give her handkerchief back."

"And you will break things off with her, right?" Finnick reminded him.

Nick's heart sank at that thought. "Yes, right," he mumbled. Easier said than done. He shook his head. "Anyway. After that, we will travel to June 30, 2017, find out why the coyote was released, and stop him!''

Once the gang finished pouring plutonium into the gas tank, the two foxes hopped in the car.

"Aren't you going to come with us, Honey?" Finnick asked.

"No, boys. You go!" Honey shook her head. "If I come along, I may run into future myself, and it will mess up the balance of the world!"

"Oh yeah, right," the fennec grumbled.

"But we need your help to stop the coyote!" The red vulpine insisted.

The badger shook her head again. "You don't need my help. But give my regards to my future self. Now begone!" She saluted them and the boys smiled and saluted her back. She pressed the button to open the garage door.

As the garage door lifted, Finnick put the car in reverse and pulled out on the driveway. As he did so, Nick noticed that Honey's eyes had widened, and her muzzle filled with shock.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Honey?"

"The garage door is working fine," Finnick observed the door. Nick's ear twitched, at hearing a snicker from behind. He and Finnick turned their heads behind and their jaws dropped.

"Kathleen!?"

Indeed, Kathleen and Ronaldo had been standing in front of the garage door for a while. They stood there with twisted smiles on their muzzles. Ronaldo was holding a black pistol in his paw. Kathleen had a black baseball in her paw.

"Well, well, well!" the black vixen said snootily. "If it isn't the Loser and the little twerp!"

"Don't call me a little twerp, you witch!" Finnick yelled. His muzzle was covered by Nick's paw who nervously shushed him.

"Kathleen!" He smiled sheepishly. "What are you and your boy-toy doing here?"

"We should be asking you the same question!" Ronaldo retorted. He was bonked on the head by his girlfriend.

"Shut up, only I get to talk!" she snapped before turning back to Nick. "We should be asking you the same question! Is this freaky-looking car a time machine?"

Nick tried his best to put on the most innocent muzzle he could think.

"Um, gee Kathleen, why ask such as ridiculous question?" He began to have a fit of giggles. "I mean, a time machine? Haha, do you hear that Finnick? Hahaha, a time machine!" Nick laughed out the last part.

"Yeah!" his friend laughed, playing along. "What kind of dumb question is that? Hahaha!"

They laughed so hard that their eyes produced tears.

"ENOUGH!" the impatient vixen roared, causing the laughing canines to freeze. "I asked you a question!"

"What do you want, Kathleen?" Nick glared. "You lost interest in me and I moved on. So why are you here?"

"You messed up her life, so now we'll mess up your life!" Ronaldo grinned menacingly. He was bonked on the head again by his girlfriend.

"Idiot, you don't go around telling mammals our schemes!" When she was yelling at her boyfriend, they had almost failed to see the Time Traveler moving out on the driveway to the right, instead of south. When the fox couple saw our heroes on the street, they dashed toward them.

"Off to Judy's house!" Finnick cried as he and Nick hightailed it out of there, leaving Kathleen and Ronaldo in the dust. They coughed as dust filled up their noses.

Honey tripped Ronaldo and grabbed Kathleen by the arm. "No, I won't let you do this!"

The vixen knocked her out by hitting her with a baseball bat. The badger lied on the ground, unconscious.

"Aw man, this is not fair!" Ronaldo whined. "I can't believe we weren't fast enough! That badger tripped me!"

"Oh shut up, you big baby!" His girlfriend snapped at him. "Can't you see I am trying to do a Zoogle search on Judy Hopps' apartment?" She typed Judy's home address in her phone, and got directions to the apartment.

"How do you know they're going there?" The gray fox asked.

"I overheard them last night, stupid!" The vixen snapped.

The boys drove into the city as fast as they could without going over the speed limit.

"Why couldn't we just simply poof into a different location instead of driving off?" the small fox asked. "Any idea how hard it was to move the vehicle into the driveway and onto the lawn without her noticing?"

"Had we done that, then she would truly know where we came from!" Nick explained. "We have to find a secret spot where no one can see us disappear!"

They reached Judy's apartment, thanks to the car's Zoogle directions. It was a tall 15 store gray skyscraper with 20 floors. There was the main entrance gate with a curved drive-in, which was where the boys parked.

The rabbit had just arrived home (she was finished with her morning shift at Little Critters). She was about to enter the main entrance when she heard someone calling her name.

"Judy!"

She turned and was surprised to see Nick getting out of a weird looking vehicle and running toward her.

"Nick!" she brightened. When the fox reached to her, she gave him a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

Nick felt happy and warm from her hug and enveloped his arms around her. He hugged her for a long time, knowing that this would be the last time he'd see her.

"I came here from my ride," Nick said, referring to Finnick.

Judy smiled and greeted him. She recalled seeing him from the party. Finnick just grunted.

Nick pulled out the handkerchief from his pocket. Last night, he had taken it off and washed it.

"I came here to give back your handkerchief," he smiled. "Thank you for letting me use it."

"Thank you, Nick," the doe smiled, touched that Nick would wash it. "Are you sure you don't need it anymore?"

"Positive," Nick replied. "My cut has been healed." He showed her paw which looked good as new-even with the scar being apparent.

"I'm glad that your paw's better!" she smiled. "Hey now that I'm home, do you want to do something together?"

Nick's smile faltered. Here comes the hard part.

"Oh, I can't." He knew he couldn't but he really wanted.

"Why?" The rabbit asked, tilting her head. Nick struggled how to tell Judy that how he couldn't see her anymore but his heart wasn't in it.

"Nick, tell me what is going on?" Judy asked. She looked up at her fox, concern filling her muzzle. From what she could tell, his muzzle looked happy and...sad? Why was he sweating and pulling his collar?

Suddenly, before the fox could say one word, a gunshot was heard. The rabbit and the foxes jumped at the sound and swished their heads to the left. To the boys' horror and the girl's confusion, it was a certain black vixen and her gray todd.

"Aaah, the witch and her minion are back!" Finnick shouted as he shook in fear.

"That's right, you fools!" Kathleen cackled. "And there is hell to pay!" She turned to her boyfriend. "Shoot them."

Ronaldo fired a shot, but the bullet went up at the roof of the gate, instead of our heroes.

"Not the roof! I meant them!" Kathleen snapped at Ronaldo.

"Oh right!" He aimed his gun at Judy, causing the rabbit to gasp.

Ronaldo clicked on the trigger...but nothing happened.

"Hey what gives?" he whined, clicking on the trigger repeatedly. "Why is my gun not shooting bullets?" His girlfriend snatched the pistol away from him, aggressively. She was impatient with how he was solving the problem.

Panicking, Nick grabbed a confused and shocked Judy, carrying the bunny bridle-style into the Time Traveler. She was seated on his lap in the passenger's seat.

"STEP ON IT, FINNICK!" Nick screamed.

Finnick stomped his paw on the accelerator and the car flew off faster than a cheetah.

By the time, Kathleen finally got the pistol unlocked, she shot a few more bullets at the Time Traveler. But they whizzed past by them. She aimed her last bullet toward them. However, by that time, she fired her shot, the vehicle vanished into thin air! Her bullet kept going past where the car was, and hit a Stop sign.

"Blasted!" the vixen cursed. Angrily, she tossed her gun onto the street. "I lost my chance to kill them!" She glared daggers at her boyfriend, gnashing her teeth. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault!" Ronaldo asked, exasperatedly. "You're the one who planned this plan!"

Unbeknownst to them, the door mammal, an armadillo, overheard them. She quietly picked up her phone and dialed 911...

As soon as the doe and the two tods disappeared, they entered into a swirling circle of purple and black nebula mist, full of stars and radiant gleams. The vehicle was going so fast that Judy and Nick held onto each other for dear life. Judy looked up abruptly to Nick. Her muzzle was full of fear and confusion. A few minutes ago, she was looking forward to relaxing from work. Now she's being taken away to someplace for her safety.

"Nick, what's going on here? Was that Kathleen from the party? Why was she trying to kill us? Where are we going? Why are we going so fast? Where are you taking me?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Carrots!" Nick said, putting his paws on her shoulders gently. "One question at a time!"

"Yes, it is too much for my brain to process them!" Finnick whined, rubbing one of his big ears with his one paw. His other paw was on the steering wheel.

"Is your brain as small as your size?" Nick teased.

"Shut up, idiot! I'm trying to drive!" Finnick snapped.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here!?" The bunny shouted. She was beginning to grow impatient with them.

The fox had to remain calm for her sake.

"Yes, I will!" He answered. "But there is so much to explain that I don't know where to start!" It was vague but true. So many things had happened to him in the past nine days.

The bunny was not pleased. She huffed and narrowed her eyes at the nervous tod.

"Nicholas Wilde, you got a lot of explaining to do! I want the truth right now and I don't care how long it takes!"

The tod gulped. What should he say? She is not going to believe me! He thought. Taking a deep breath, he explained to Judy about everything. Starting from how he and Finnick met Honey who gave them the time machine, to going back in time to stop his ex from breaking up with him, to meeting her.

"...The reason we have to go back into the future, was because I discovered that your killer is trying to (or will) kill the innocent, after being released." He concluded. Nick waited for his girlfriend's reaction.

Judy wasn't sure what to think. Part of her didn't want to believe him but at the same time, he looked honest and serious. There was no sign of his features that he could be joking.

"But that's impossible!" she cried, thrusting her arms up in the air. "There's no such thing as time travel! It only appears in science fiction!"

"Judy look around you!" the fox frowned, gesturing to the car and the purple-black starry mist. "We are practically living out a science fiction movie!" The rabbit's eyes scanned her surroundings. It was so much for her to take in that she shut her eyes and muzzled her muzzle in Nick's chest. "I know this is overwhelming and hard to believe," the vulpine continued. "But what I'm telling you is one hundred percent true."

The gray doe sighed. "I don't understand. If that coyote got thrown in jail for trying to kill me, why would the police release him? Didn't they know that he would repeat his mistakes?"

"I don't know," Nick frowned. "But we will find out!" He just hoped that they would find a way to save the future.


	14. Chapter fourteen

At last, after riding through the starry atmosphere, the Time Traveler landed back on the date that the foxes had set: June 30, 2017. The automobile came out of the portal and landed on the street, slowing to a stop downtown in a free parking lot. Finnick got out of the car first, followed by Nick. The tall red fox extended his paw out to help Judy out. The rabbit frowned at him and stepped out the vehicle herself, passing the red fox. Even though the bunny found out the truth, she was still cross with him. Why didn't he tell her earlier?

Nick had looked crushed when she refused his paw. He figured her reaction would not be good, but he didn't count on her being a little angry. His small friend broke the awkward silence.

"So uh... let's find the fuzz," Finnick coughed, awkwardly. The sooner they finish this mission, the sooner this silence would end. The rabbit directed them toward the ZPD station.

"So…," Nick began, while crossing the street. "After we reached the station, who do we talk to?" They began walking the steps of the ZPD station.

"I don't know the right mammal to go to," Judy admitted. "But I happen to know Officer Fangmeyer."

"How did you know her?"

"She and her husband, Wolford, have a daughter who goes to my daycare. They also came over to the daycare center to do a presentation of safety for kits." They went inside the station and were greeted by Officer Delagato, a lion cop, who worked behind the desk.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"I'm Judy Hopps and this is-"

Her mouth was clamped shut by a nervous Nick. "I'm Nick Piberious and this is my baby kangaroo, Finnick!" He quickly said with a sheepish smile. ("I'm not a baby kangaroo!" Finnick grumbled, crossing his arms).

The rabbit narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "Nick!" she hissed.

"I don't want the police to know my full name!" he hissed.

"Why?" Judy asked. Nick looked between her and a confused Officer Delegato.

"Let's say the cops and I have a dysfunctional friendship."

"Okay…," The rabbit said, skeptically. She would ask Nick questions later. Right now they need to find her officer friends. "Are Officers Fangmeyer and Wolford here? We need to ask them about a personal matter."

The bunny and the foxes were asked to sit on a bench in the waiting room. Finnick was sitting on another bench across from them, looking at a magazine that had…pictures of vixen models striking suggestive poses. ("I need to get him real magazines," Nick muttered to himself).

While Delagato was calling for Fangmeyer and Wolford, Judy believed that now it's the time to talk with Nick. "What do you mean that you and the police have a dysfunctional relationship?"

Nick swallowed and chose his words carefully. He wanted to be truthful and tactful. "I… I," he sighed and started over. "I may have made a few sales mammal jobs just to help me and Finnick survive."

"What's wrong with that? You weren't selling drugs, were you?" Judy gasped.

"No!" Nick said abruptly. "Of course not!"

"Then what were you selling that the police didn't approve?"

"It's not just what I was selling, it was how I was selling," Nick clarified. He began telling her the times that he had hustled mammals in the past. "Those pawpsicles I sold a couple of times? They were made from a Jumbo Pop bought from an Elephant cafe. I melted them in the sun, froze them into the shape of footprints (made by Finnick), and then sold them. And that special golden pinecone necklace? Garage sale."

"Then why did you say you were unemployed?" Judy hissed, crossing her arms.

"I didn't want you to think badly of me," Nick said softly. Judy's hard features softened.

"Why would I? I wouldn't care if you were a hustler or not. (Although I am not happy at how you conned mammals). I'd wish you told me that you were a hustler right away!'"

"I wanted a brand new start. I had broken off with Kathleen, couldn't find new friends or new dates. So I wanted to start anew with someone who would give me a chance and see me more than just a fox." He paused for a while before resuming his speech. "I never meant to hurt you and I really care about you. When I saved you at the party, I only was thinking of doing the right thing - anybody else would have done it too - I had no idea that my actions would bring consequences-drastic consequences. I'm sorry that I brought you into this mess. I just hope we can stop this bad event from happening." He turned his head away.

The rabbit touched his paw and gave it a squeeze. She was content to have him look at her again.

"It's all right," she said softly. "We'll get through this."

"Yeah, we will," Nick smiled. The rabbit smiled back. A moment passed between them before a voice interrupted them.

"Judy!?"

Standing at the doorway of the waiting room were tigress cop and a wolf cop.

"Fangmeyer and Wolford!" Judy beamed. She and the two officers gathered around in a big group hug. Nick knew that they were close. But he also could tell that the two officers had acted like they hadn't seen Judy in such a long time. He wondered if this had something to do with taking her out of her original timeline and into this alternate universe.

"Where were you?" Fangmeyer asked. "We missed you!"

"We haven't seen you for two years!" her husband added.

"Two years?" Judy thought, feeling her heart stopped. "Um-I…," she stuttered. What was she supposed to say?

Nick cleared his throat. "Judy Hopps was on a sabbatical leave. She had to take extra courses on Early Childhood Education so she could move up from an assistant teacher to a head teacher. Isn't that right, Judy?" He smiled and gave her a wink.

The bunny was surprised at how he could still make her heart flutter. She winked back the fox and turned to her friends. "Yes, I was on a sabbatical leave but now I am back! This is Nick Wilde and his friend, Finnick." Her muzzle showed disgust at seeing the small animal who was still reading his sexy magazines). "Anyway, we have a problems and I am not sure where to start."

"We got plenty of time," The tigress smiles patiently. "Step into our office."

In Fangmeyer and Wolford's personal office, Judy and Nick briefed them on what took place at the party (Without mentioning anything to do with time traveling).

"Do you know the name of the coyote that tried to kill you?" Officer Fangmeyer asked.

"Jerry Burnall," Judy answered.

"Wait a minute!" Nick spoke up. "Jerry Burnall!? No, it's Jeff Durnall!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too!" Finnick piped up, looking up from his magazine.

"No, it's name is Jerry Burnall," Judy corrected Nick. "Why do you think it was Jeff Durnall?"

"Because I-"

"Okay, okay, you two lovers," Wolford calmed them down. "We happen to have two coyotes that have similar names to each other." He and Fangmeyer pulled up a folder from their cabinet. They opened the folder which showed picture profiles of the criminals that are currently in jail. "We'll let you look at two profiles of them. Then you can tell us which one was your killer." The canine showed them two pictures of two coyotes. One had blue eyes with dirty blonde fur and the other one brown eyes and light yellow fur.

"That's him!" Judy and Nick both pointed their fingers at the picture of the one with brown eyes and light yellow fur. They both turned red, and looked away from each other.

"Okay so that one is Jerry Burrell," Wolford confirmed.

"What is his sentence?" Nick asked.

"He is meant to serve 20 years in prison on parole," Wolford answered.

"And what about this other fellow?" Judy said, pointing to the other coyote.

"Oh that is Jeff Durnall," Fangmeyer replied. "He was in jail for some time just because he forgot to pay his parking tickets. But lucky for Jeff, he is to be released today."

Nick and Judy shared each other a smile. Things seemed to be progressing well. But one question still remains. If the police knew what they were doing, how did the mix up happened (or would happen)?

In a prison cell, there were prisoners who were waiting to get out or wishing that they would go home. "I can't believe I am in jail!" An angry voice growled.

"Me too!" A dumb voice added. "I was not supposed to be in here!"

"I don't belong in here!" The vixen shouted.

"I don't belong in here either!" A sheep prisoner cried.

"I belong in here!" A cow prisoner shouted.

"Quiet, mammals!" A pig cop shouted. "This is prison, not a concert!"

Jerry plopped down on his bed against the wall. He tapped his fingers in a rhythmic beat. He cursed the police for throwing him in jail. He was drunk-how was supposed to know that he would assault that little bunny? Not to mention that he is stuck in here for a very long time!

"I want to get out of here!" Jerry barked. "I have been seeing this prison for two years, I am going to go crazy!"

"I have a solution," a feminine voice said to him. Jerry friend to the left of his cell and saw a black finger featuring to him to come closer. It was hard to see her features because the room was still dark. There was barely any light. So he did.

"What is it?" The canine whispered, so the cop pig won't hear.

"Why don't you escape?" The feminine voice whispered back.

"Um, wouldn't the police notice?"

"See that coyote over there?" The voice asked, pointing her finger at her target. There was another coyote on the other side of his cell. "He is being released today. So let him take your place while you go out and be free!"

"But how do I do that?" Jerry asked.

"Just knock him and that cop out and you will be free! Oh by the way, once you are set free, do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Find a fox named Nick Wilde. He is a red fox with green eyes, dressed up in a green Pawaiian shirt and khaki pants. Once you do, eliminate his life."

"Why?"

"Because he ruined me! He hustled me into going to jail! Do you understand?"

"I am not sure about this," Jerry thought. "I don't want to go to jail again-,"

He was interrupted by a pair of lips that silenced him. The kiss felt so good to the coyote that he couldn't resist.

"All right," he finally said. "I'll do it!"

"Excellent," the voice smirked her teeth in the darkness.

"Hey are you guys talking?" The cop pig asked as he came over to Jerry. "Just what were you-" he was suddenly punched in the nose by a canine fist and fell on his back, knocked out. That was one hard punch. Taking the keys from the cop pig, Jerry unlocked his door and came to his cell mate's next door…

"Are you sure you want to see him?" Officer Wolford asked. He, Fangmeyer, Judy, and the two vulpines were walking in the hallway.

"Yes it is important," Nick replied, firmly. "We want to make sure that he is still here so he won't go around and killing innocent mammals."

"And I want to ask him what was he thinking when he tried to attack me," Judy added.

The gang reached a room where all the prisoners were kept. Wolford took out the keys and unlocked the door. When he opened the door, he was in a state of shock.

"Wolford, What is it?" Fangmeyer asked. She gasped when her eyes laid on what her husband saw.

One of the cells was opened and a cop pig was lying on the floor unconscious!

"What in the name of Aslan happened?" Fangmeyer exclaimed.

Nick, Judy, and Finnick stared at each other, terrified. They knew what happened. The real criminal escaped! They dashed off to find Jerry and stop him before it was too late!


	15. Chapter 15

“Oh, thank you for escorting me out of the building, Officer Higgins,” Jerry said, as he walked beside a hippopotamus cop. The large animal just grunted, not liking talking to prisoners. When they reached the front door, the officer decided to ask the coyote questions before he sets him free.

“I only hope you learned your lesson,” The officer grunted.

“What lesson?” Jerry asked, innocently.

Officer Higgins raised an eyebrow at the coyote. “About paying your parking tickets, remember?”

“Oh yes!” The coyote replied, smoothly. He recovered from his slip up so quick that the cop didn’t notice. “I will remember to pay my parking tickets, from now on!”

“You better,” the officer frowned, opening the door for him. “Because if this happens again, then the Chief will be really mad. Now please leave.” Jerry walked out of the door, feeling calm, cool, and collected.

After the coyote left, the hippo closed the door, sighing. Must prisoners be so difficult? Why must they always act sarcastic or careless? Then again, dealing with stubborn prisoners is part of his job. It also helped that his wife, Josephine, was always proud of him for making a difference every day. Suddenly, Higgins heard footsteps approaching. He turned around and was surprised to see Officers Fangmeyer and Wolford, one bunny, and two foxes dashing toward him.

“Officer Higgins!” Wolford pant. He was almost out of breath from running. “You did not happen to see a coyote, Jerry, have you?”

“Jerry?” Higgins answered. “Um no. I just escorted a coyote out of the station.”

“What did he look like?”

“Tall guy, about 5’ 5”, slim, light yellow fur, with brown eyes, dressed up in a black shirt with dark green cargo pants,” Officer Higgins described.

Nick and Judy looked at each other, horrified. Finnick looked worried-which is unusual because normally he never worries. They immediately dashed to the front door, followed by Finnick. They swung the door wide open and dashed outside, running down the stairs.

“Judy!’” Fangmeyer called. She and Wolford ran, trying to keep up with the small mammals.

“Why do civilians never leave the police work to us?” Her husband grumbled. He hoped that his friends will not do anything that will get them hurt.

Officer Higgins just simply stood in his same spot, scratching his head. ‘How could I have released the wrong coyote?’ He shuddered to think, what would Chief Bogo do to him, if he heard about the mix-up. Either Bogo will not give him a paycheck or worse, terminate him!

 

* * *

 

  
Meanwhile, Jerry had bought himself a gun from a gun store and was on the lookout for Nick Wilde. He remembered Kathleen’s description but cannot seem to find him. “Now what did he look like again?” he mused, rubbing his chin with his fingers. “Oh yes!” He exclaimed, snapping his paws. “Green eyes with red fur!” The animal continued walking down the street. “But where do foxes usually live? It is not like they live in a pack like wolves.” He searched around a few spots in the downtown area, but he still has not seen one single red fox. The coyote had thought of taking a subway to Tundra town but changed his mind when he realized only arctic foxes reside there. Jerry walked further down in the city and turned right toward the District of Happytown. Knowing that the majority of foxes live there, the coyote was certain that he would find a fox or two there.

 

* * *

 

  
The rabbit and the two vulpines were running through downtown. Eyes scanning from left to right, they did not spot any coyote. The boys just only hoped he did not get too far.

Judy would have agreed with them if they knew exactly where to look.

“Guys, this is ridiculous!” she scoffed, throwing her paws up in frustration. “We do not know where Jerry is and we do not have a clue where he could be!”

“He cannot have gone too far!” Nick, replied scanning, the streets. He remembered Jerry’s scent (locusts and cheap cologne). So far, his nose has not picked up that particular scent.

“But of we don't find him right now, it’ll be too late!” the rabbit was hopping up and down with impatience.

“Judy please!” the fox pleaded. “I cannot focus on picking up his scent with you yelling!”

Judy pouted and made a disgruntled noise. She knew that what he was doing was important but she really wanted him to do it quick! They need the coyotes right now or else something terrible will happen!

“If I were a coyote, where would I be?” Finnick mused to himself. He thought for a while but sighed. “Nope, can't think of anything.”

“The city is so big, it will be impossible to find Jerry in a short amount of time!” Just brought up. “And Nick, may I remind you that we are on a time limit?”

Nick heard her and thought about what she had said. The doe was right. If they do not find him before he kills one single innocent life, the dark future will happen and it would be impossible by then.

“Alright,” he finally spoke. “To streamline the search party, we should split up. Finnick, you go east, Judy, you go south, and I will go west.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Finnick questioned.

“Yes!” Nick answered, quickly. “Until I figure out a new plan.”

“Why don't we go back to the Time Traveler?” Judy suggested. “Maybe we can use it to tell us where our guy is located!"

The tall red fox shook his head.

“No Judy, the machine doesn't work like that. It can only take you where you want to go-it cannot track down people whether in the past, present or future.”

“But Nick-,”

“No time-let’s move!!” Nick commanded before running off in one direction.

A concerned Judy and a very annoyed Finnick were left standing alone.

“Oh I am not sure about this,” the rabbit worried. “Nick may not be able to find him and he could be hurt-even when going solo! What do you think Finnick?”

“I think we should have let the buzz handle this situation!” the small fox barked. He slapped his law over his muzzle and drag it downwards to his chin. “For Aslan’s sake, it would be so much easier than doing the work by ourselves!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for updating late. This was going to be the last chapter but I realized that some of the later scenes are better suited for the next chapter so I can easily flesh them out more than I would in this chapter. I also want to slow clean because I realized that I was wrapping it up too quickly and want to finish it off well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating in such a long time! Life got busy and had trouble with writing this chapter. Usually, I am good at writing fighting scenes between superheroes/super villains and magical horses. But when it came to fighting scenes between regular characters who don't have powers, that is where I struggle. I had to watch a fighting scene or two to learn about fighting techniques. Hopefully, this chapter was worth the wait.

Meanwhile, Jerry was still searching for that red fox that Kathleen had instructed him to kill. It has been thirty minutes, and there has been no fox in sight! All Jerry saw were wolves, tasmanians, otters, cheetahs, and ocelots. No foxes.

“Surely there must be a fox living in this neighborhood.’’ Jerry grumbled to himself.  
Just as he was about to give up, a sight of red fur caught the corner of his eye. A red fox.

Bingo.

The coyote licked his lips, and crept to a stack of recycled cardboard boxes. He was close enough to the red fox but still far from it, thus the vulpine would not suspect anything. Jerry could not see whether or not the fox had green eyes. The fox was wearing a pair of sunglasses. He aimed his gun at the unsuspecting red fox. “Well better safe than sorry,” he said to himself. “Might as well kill all the red foxes just in case, starting with this one.”  
Jerry was about to pull the trigger but before he could, his paw and fun were grabbed by an unsuspecting orange paw. Jerry let out a cry when he felt so one grabbing him. ‘Oh shoot!’ He thought, fearfully. ‘Don't tell me it was the cops!’  
But when Jerry turned his head around to look at the intruder, it wasn't a cop. He was surprised to see a red fox with green eyes glaring down at him with a snarl.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you!” Nick barked. 

“Hey, let go of me!” Jerry yelled, trying to pry the fox’s fingers off his paw. The fox would not budge and fought to steer the gun away from the onlooking fox.  
Being bigger than Nick, the coyote pulled the tod up by grabbing him by the collar with his free paw. Nick was lifted up and he struggled against the coyote trying to break free. Jerry took one good look at his opponent’s muzzle. 

“Are you Nick Wilde?” 

The fox refused to answer the coyote’s question. 

“Who wants to know?” 

But the coyote looked into his eyes and studied his muzzle.  
“It was you!” he yelled, pointing his shaking paw at Nick. “You are the one from the party who got me into trouble!” Rage and fury bubbled up inside Jerry. He had thought of getting revenge on that darn fox-even without Kathleen’s orders! Now was the time to seize his moment! 

“I didn't get you into trouble, stupid!” Nick spat. How dare he blame the fox for something that was not his fault! The fox was used to having people blame him for their petty problems because of his species. However, this coyote had a lot of nerve! “You got yourself into this mess. It was your own damn fault!” 

This fueled the coyote’s anger so much that he punched Nick hard in the muzzle, sending the fox flying away from. The vulpine landed on the ground on his bottom. Nick quickly stood up and got into a fighting position. First, the two predators stared down at each other. 

“Say your prayers, Fox!” Jerry spat. “Prepare to meet thy doom!” 

“We’ll see about that, coyote!” Nick snapped. 

Then they raced toward each other. They both hopped off the ground and leapt at each other. They grabbed each other by the shoulders and got into a tumble. They rolled down the street until they hit the bottom of a green garbage dumpster. The fox kicked the coyote in the head, causing him to tumble backwards and fall down. 

‘That was too easy!’ Nick smirked to himself. But he spoke too soon. The moment he stood up, so did the coyote. ‘Oh no!’

Jerry’s fisted paw made contact with Nick’s muzzle so hard, that the tod fell down on his side. 

The fox forced himself to stand up, despite his body being in pain. There was a scratch on his right muzzle. He traced his paws on it, and felt something a tiny bit wet. Dammit! He thought, knowing it was blood.  
From the corner of his eye, the tod saw the coyote dashing toward him with another punch. This time, Nick ducked down before the coyote could make an impact. 

Jerry almost tripped, and his fist made contact with a brick wall. The impact was so hard, that the carnivore screamed in pain. So busy screaming that he almost didn't notice the vulpine pickpocketing something from his pocket: a gun. 

As soon as the fox pulled the gun out, Jerry grabbed his paw and tried to grab the gun from him. Nick pulled the gun back. The two predators grunted and growled as they both fought over the gun. Whenever Jerry pulled the gun, Nick would pull the gun back. 

“Give me back my gun!” Jerry growled. 

“Never!” Nick barked.

They continued to struggle over the gun for a few more minutes. Then, Jerry pulled the gun from Nick’s grip. He pulled the gun so hard that it slipped from his paws. The gun flew in the air over the coyote’s head. It flew into an arch and landed on a spot near the street. 

The fox and the coyote looked at the gun in shock. Thankfully, the gun did not go off. The two predators gave each other death glares. Then, they both reached for the gun. 

Both paws latched onto the gun. The two animals struggled against one another. Few minutes later, Jerry managed to win the gun by pulling Nick around and swinging him off to the wall. 

The fox groaned in pain as he felt his head crashing against the wall. 

Jerry kicked Nick in the stomach with his foot, causing the vulpine to double over in pain. 

Smiling evilly, the coyote decided to take his chance. He aimed his gun at an injured Nick. 

Before he could shoot Nick, somebody leapt and pushed the coyote’s arm away. 

“Leave him alone!” a familiar female voice shouted. 

The gun went off but the bullet went off into the air thus it did not hit anyone. 

The fox looked up to see who was his savior. 

“Judy!”

“You leave Nick alone!” the rabbit yelled at the criminal. 

“Am I being threatened by a rabbit?” Jerry taunted. “Especially by a doe?” 

The coyote pushed Judy down but she kicked him in the muzzle with her feet. Angered that he got blood on his lips, the coyote stomped his foot on the bunny, preparing to shoot her. But before he could, he was attacked by Nick who beated the living daylights out of him! 

“DON’T! TOUCH! MY! GIRL!” the fox screamed, punching the coyote’s muzzle. 

Jerry kicked Nick away, who crashed into another wall. 

“Nick!” Judy gasped. She ran over to make sure that her beloved fox was all right. “Are you all right?” 

“I am fine, Judy,” Nick said in a soft and weak voice. The doe could tell that he was not okay and needed medical attention. 

Jerry picked his gun up and aimed at the couple. 

“This battle ends now!” He shouted. “I shall destroy you!” 

“No!” Judy shouted. She hugged Nick. “Spare Nick, take me instead!”

“Judy, no!” Nick protested. 

“Well, lucky for you rabbit,” Jerry sneered. “I have one more bullet for you, once I finish off your boyfriend!” 

But before the coyote could shoot both Nick, a sound of sirens and flashing red and blue lights appeared. 

Fangmeyer and Wolford both jumped out of the police car. They pointed their pistols at Jerry.  
Finnick jumped out of the car afterwards. The small fox breathed a sigh of relief, when he saw that his two friends were not dead. But his ears drooped a bit, at the sight of his friend hurt.

“FREEZE!” 

Jerry froze but still held onto his gun. 

“Drop the gun, Jerry!” Wolford commanded, sternly. “Before somebody gets hurt!”

Reluctantly, Jerry dropped his gun onto the ground. He put his paws up in the air. 

Fangmeyer walked up to him and  
handcuffed Jerry right away. “Anything you say or do, will be used against you in court,” the tigress said, gravely, as she walked the coyote to the car. As she put the crook in the car, Finnick ran up to Judy and Nick.

“Nick, you are lucky I found the cops!” Finnick barked. “Splitting up was a terrible idea! What were you thinking, you moron?” 

“Hey, it seemed like a good idea,” Nick said weakly.

“Officer Wolford!” the rabbit cried. “Please call a doctor because my boyfriend needs medical attention!” 

“Boyfriend?” the fox asked himself, smiling to himself. 

“Right away, Judy!” the wolf nodded, as he pulled out his walker talkie. After Judy helped Nick stand up, the ambulance arrived.  
Nick did not care whether or not, he was in pain. All that mattered to him was that Judy, Finnick, and the rest of the city, was safe and sound.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the last chapter but the epilogue is still a work in progress so I am just putting out what I wrote so far.

Nick Wilde laid in a hospital bed. His wounds were bandaged up but his body still felt a bit weak. The fox had never felt so tired before! He wondered why he was so low on energy. His ears twitched at the sound of a door opening. 

 

“Nick?” a sweet familiar voice rang out. 

 

The fox tried to recall, in his fuzzy state of mind, of who was his visitor. Then she came into his view.

 

“Judy!” He sighed happily. 

 

The doe breathed out a sigh of relief. She wanted to wrap her arms around the tod very much. But because he was still not fully recovered, she enveloped her paws around his own, instead. 

 

“How are you feeling?” 

 

“Better,” Nick smiled tiredly. “These wounds hurt a bit but I know I will recover soon.” 

 

Judy leaned closer to him. 

 

“I am just relieved you are all right.” She pressed her lips against Nick’s. 

They both felt a rush of joy through their hearts.

 

Just then, the door opened, revealing Finnick and Honey (from the present). 

 

At hearing the door opening, causing the couple to pull back from each other swiftly. They both blushed and looked like kits who have been caught stealing cookies from a jar. 

 

“Oh thank Aslan, you are all right!” Finnick exclaimed, feeling relieved. “It took me forever but I found her as soon as we got back from the cops!” 

 

“It was a good thing you did!” Honey added. “I was worried that you two went off the scale on my-“

The honey badger paused when she noticed a doe holding Nick’s paw. Her worry and relief turned into anger. “Who is this?” 

 

“This is Judy Hopps,” Nick answered, grinning sheepishly. “We..rescued her..from her..fate of doom.” 

 

“You snatched an innocent rabbit from the past?!” The honey badger snapped. She bonked Finnick on the head and glared daggers at the nervous red fox. “I thought I had told you two not to interfere with animals from the past!“

 

“Wait Miss!” Judy interrupted. “They didn’t abduct me, they rescued me!” 

 

Honey cooled down a bit but she still scowled. The rabbit continued with her speech. 

 

“I was supposed to be killed at a party, when Nick stopped my murderer. We went on a few dates afterwards. Then when he tried saying goodbye to me, a crazy vixen and her boyfriend came out of nowhere and tried to shoot me. We ha to drive off in the time machine because it was the only way to get away from shootings. I would have been dead if Nick hadn’t grab me. When we arrived in the present, we discovered that my killer was released from jail by accident and was about to murder an innocent animal! The boys and I stopped him and made sure he was taken back to the police.”

 

There was a moment of silence as Honey processed all the information that was given to her. 

 

Finnick snickered, wondering if a cat caught the honey badger's tongue. 

 

After snapping back into reality, Honey took a deep breath and exhaled. 

 

“It seems to me that Nick cares a lot about you. But I am afraid that you have to make a choice: Go back to your life in the past or live with Nick in this new timeline. 

 

“But why?” Judy asked. “Why do I have to decide?”

 

“Because the time stream is still altered,” Honey explained. “The timestream was already damaged when Nick prevented your death from happening, which caused a bad future. Then, you three stopped Jerry from causing damage which did fix the timeline, but only 85%. In order for the timestream to be completely healed by 100%, you have to choose which life to live in.” 

 

This was a lot information for Judy to process. 

 

“I know this is a bit overwhelming but this is an important decision you must make,” Honey spoke gently, but firmly. “Choose carefully because whatever you decide, you cannot change your mind afterwards, or else the timeline will be broken again. So decide wisely on which life you want to have.” 

  
  


The rabbit understood how serious this situation was, this she took some time to ponder. 

On one paw, she can stay in the past, be with her roommate, and continue on with her life, but that would mean a life without Nick. On the other paw, if Judy chooses the future, she may not know what to expect. All she knows is that she would be with Nick. After weighing the cons and pros carefully, Judy made up her mind. 

 

“I want to stay with Nick!”

 

“What!?” Nick was so surprised that he almost flew off his bed. His head was spinning. Did he hear her right? Is she really staying with him? He glanced at Honey and Finnick who looked just as surprised as him. “Judy  a-are you sure?” 

 

“Of course!” The doe responded, enthusiastically, wrapping her paws around her boyfriend’s. “I’ve never been more sure than anything!”

 

The red fox looked as if he’s going on a free trip to Disney World. He knew that Judy love him but not so much to be with him. The couple were so lost in each other’s eyes that they forgot about their surroundings until Honey cleared her throat. 

 

The confused couple looked at her, noticing that the honey badger held a gizmo in her paw. It looked like a pen but had a small light facing away from Honey. There was also a red button behind the light. Before either Nick or Judy could ask Honey about the strange looking pen, the scientist pressed the red button and the small light flashed a light at the couple. The light  was so huge that it almost blinded everyone (except Honey and Finnick who covered their eyes). Then two seconds later, the light disappeared, leaving the fox and the rabbit who stood very still and looked confused. 

 

“You two met at a friend’s party and have been going steady ever since,” Honey spoke seriously. “Nick, you were about to pick Judy up for a date when your two enemies, Kathleen and her mate came over to shoot you. You rescued your girlfriend and drove to the police. On the way to the station, Jerry tried to attack you, Judy, but Nick saved you. They got into a fight while you called the police. By the time they arrived, Nick was so injured that he had to go to the hospital and that is how you two ended up here.” 

 

The scientist turned to leave, signaling Finnick to follow her. He did obediently. The fennec fox didn’t understand what was going on but he was certain that the crazy badger had answers. 

 

“Oh and by the way, Judy,” Honey added, before leaving the room. “The doctor says you can take Nick home tomorrow morning.”

 

Then she and Finnick exited the room. 

* * *

  
  


The two predators walked down the hallway and stepped into the elevator. While in an elevator, Finnick figured that it was the right time to talk.

 

“What was that all about?” He questioned. “Why did you flash that thing at them?” 

 

“I had to alter their memories as a last step, to finally restore the timeline,” Honey explained. 

 

“Yes, but what you told them sounds so similar to how they met!” the small tod pointed it out. “So what’s so different about their ‘new memories?’”

 

“Well, my little friend,” Honey replied. “The only thing they would not recall the time traveling. Now that Judy has a life and Nick is not depressed anymore, they have a future together.” 


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two years later, Zootopia was back to being the glorious city it was before, only with a few changes.

At Zootopia Jail, prisoners were picketing rocks with picketers, in the dry heat. One of these sweating and tiring prisoners was Kathleen.

“You loser boyfriend of mine!” the vixen yelled at the male fox. Ronaldo was sitting on his tail, feeling exhausted from picking rocks all day. This had been the impteenth time that he heard this lecture from her.  
“If it weren’t for you and your stupidity,” Kathleen continued. “We would have killed Nick and got away-“

“Oh shut up Kathleen!” Ronaldo snapped. “After two years in jail, I just don't care anymore. You could try not being a witch!”

Kathleen picked up an axe and pointed threateningly at a frightened Ronaldo. She chased him all round the yard.  
“I’ll teach you to talk to me like that!”

“Officers help!” Ronaldo cried.

Lucky for him, Kathleen’s ears droop and lowered her axe, the moment Chief Bogo appeared in front of her from out of nowhere.

The caped buffalo brought his muzzle close to hers.  
“If I see you arriving that ace one more time, I will send you to the execution room!” He hissed, dangerously, sending shivers down her spine. “Do I make myself clear?”

  
Y-Yes...O-officer!” Kathleen said sheepishly.

“Good,” Chief Bogo smiled. Then his smile twisted into a snarl. “NOW GET BACK TO WORK!”

 

 

* * *

 

  
Enough about those two bad foxes! Let’s check on our favorite fox!

Nick Wilde has gotten a job at Lioness Bank. It hasn't been easy finding a job but with Judy’s help, Nick was able to find a job that did not require work experience nor discriminate his fox species. His employees were impressed with his counting skills and attention to detail.

At 5pm, the red fox clocked out and took a bus home.

He stepped into his apartment which looked the same as before. Only except it’s a lot cleaner now.

“Carrots, I’m home!” Nick called.

“Hi Nick!” Judy ran up to him and planted a kiss on the lips. He always treasured those small moments.

When they walked inside in their home, the fox took off his jacket and hang it up in the closet. While doing so, two small creatures, looked up from playing with their toy police cars. One was a girl who looked like a bunny but had a fox’s tail and pads. She has ginger fur and violet eyes. The second one was a boy who also looked like a bunny but had gray fur, green eyes, and a fox’s paws and feet. Both of them have baby teeth and looked no older than two.

“Kits, look who’s home!” Judy smiled in a sing-song voice.

These little fox-bunny hybrids (or funnies) grinned at the sight of their father. They hopped over to their dad. “Baba! Baba!”

“Hey Ginger and Spruce!” The fox laughed as he scooped them up in his arms. After he picked them up, he gave each funny a kiss on the head. “How are my little munchkins? Were you two good to mommy?”

“They were good kits today, weren't you?” Judy cooed, rubbing Spruce’s head.

Suddenly, Finnick walked inside their home without knocking.

“Yo Nick, where’s that toolbox of yours?”

The red fox sighed annoyingly, as he put his son and daughter down.

“Finnick, don't you knock?”

“Yes, but your doorbell doesn't work!” the short tan fox answered. Then seconds later, he got squished by Ginger and Spruce who were excited to see him.

“Playmate!” They shouted.

“Hey Nick and Judy!” Finnick complained. “Your pups are squishing me!”

“Aw, but they like you!” Nick teased.

“And I like to breathe!” Finnick was losing his voice.

“Okay,” he smirked. He pried his offspring off their suffering uncle. “Kits, give Uncle Finnick some air.”

As the fennec fox took deep breaths, the kits whined until their dad sang to calm them down.

“Nick, can you give me the kits?” his wife asked. “It is time for their feeding.”

“Sure, Carrots!” the red fox gently handed the funnies over to their mom. He kissed his wife on the head before she walked into their bedroom.

“So how is life?” the small fox asked.

“Life is good,” Nick sighed as he watched Judy closed the door for privacy. He truly was happy-he has a decent job, a loving wife, and two adorable kits. Who could ever ask for more?

 

* * *

 

In the garage, Nick located his red toolbox and handed over to his small friend.

“Just out of curiosity, what do you need my toolbox for?”

Although Nick’s question was innocent, it made the fennec fox break out into sweats. He quickly thought of an answer that would sound believable to his friend.

“Oh I uh, am working on a special project!” Finnick grinned, nervously.

Nick was still curious for the answer did not satisfy him.

“What kind of project?”

“Oh you know,” Finnick rambled through his brain for another answer. “A science project-you know eccentric Honey could act!” He was trying his hardest to be calm as possible.

“Oh, well, whatever science project you two are working on, I am sure you two will win a prize at the fair this weekend!” the vulpine smiled.

Finnick mentally sighed in relief.

* * *

 

Later, at Honey’s garage, Finnick handed the honey badger a hammer and a screwdriver from Nick’s toolbox.

“Thank you, my little friend!” Honey beamed, as she screwed the nails around the time machine. “Did Nick ask you why you were borrowing it?”

“Yes, but I told him it was for a science project-I didn't say anything else but he thinks it is for a science fair.”

“Good, let him think that way!” She finished fixing the nails on her machine.

“But Honey, we cannot enter the time machine into the fair-people will think we are crazy!”

“No problem!” Honey assured him. “I have another new project.” She led him to a three pairs of 3D red glasses.

“3D glasses?” Finnick asked, skeptically. “That’s the best you could come up with?”

“These aren't for seeing movies in 3D!” Honey explained. “They help you see into the future!” She lifted one pair and put on Finnick. “Try it on! What do you see?”

“I see us winning at the science fair!” the fox cheered. “Woohoo, we will win the prize money!”

“Things are looking hopeful for us,” Honey grinned.

 

* * *

 

  
Later, their prediction came true. With the prize money, Finnick and Honey were able to create more inventions.

Now that Nick’s happily married to Judy, and Honey and Finnick became respected scientists, life is good.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this epilogue isn't a masterpiece but I tried. It was the best I could do.


End file.
